His Girl
by BlakRythem
Summary: Nastume's life was complete... except for the fact that he needed to find his long lost sister to cure his father's depression. So he hired someone to be his sister. Meet Mikan Sakura. How will they live in the same roof if they dislike each other? NxMxR
1. When Fate Jumps Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:** My first fan fiction of Gakuen Alice! I really needed to post this since it has been bothering my ever so poor demented soul or else I won't be able to concentrate on my schoolwork! This is based on the Korean Drama My Girl!

I'm sure most of you have watched it! I decided to make a Gakuen Alice version.

**Mikan:** Ne, Azren-chan, does this have the same beginning?

**Azren:** Hmmm… let me think about it… (Silence..) YES! EXACTLY!

**Mikan:** Does that mean I'm a liar?

**Natsume:** Duh, idiot!

**Mikan**: Mou! Stop calling me an idiot!

**Azren:** One more thing Natsume! You're going to show a LITTLE bit of kindness here for the sake of the story!

**Natsume:** WHAT!

**Azren:** By the way, I don't own Gakuen Alice or My Girl! Some are copyrighted dialogues and are owned respectfully to those Korean scriptwriters! Read and Review please! **(EDITED!)**

**Mikan:** HEY!

Note: This may not be a permanent title... So please I need suggestions for a title... unless this one's okay already...

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: When Fate Jumps Out of Nowhere**

Hyuuga Natsume, 23 yrs. Old, is the only heir alive to the Hyuuga family's fortune and their own large five-star Hotel. He was calm, intelligent, and calculating. And to top things off, he was one of the most sought out men in Tokyo that any girl would be lucky to have. But despite all of this, he still had a kind soul, although he rarely shows it.

"Have you found her yet?" His Aunt asked from the receiver. "No, I haven't yet. I'm leaving for Osaka this afternoon… There might be clues there." Natsume calmly said, he could tell that things were getting drastic back in Tokyo and he needed to make haste on finding his sister.

"Just make sure to tell dad that we'll find her." Natsume said as he turned off his cell phone. He looked outside his window making a silent promise. _'I promise, dad. I'll find her… I'll find my sister'_

---------------------------------

"Mr. Tobita, do you expect us to be relaxed on our current situation? We're already delayed as it is!" An old woman scolded the driver of the bus and their tour guide, Tobita Yuu.

"Please calm down ma'am! I'm sure our Tour Guide is at the airport right now and is handling everything! You won't miss you're flight, I assure you all!" Yuu said in an exasperated tone as he made a left turn, but he still tried to smile to them to give them a little hope.

'_I really hope you're doing so, Mikan-chan! Or else we will be touring some really unhappy people!'_ Yuu thought.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Airport**

A young girl with brunette hair that she wore in two low pigtails ran as quick as her feet can get her to the terminal her clients were supposed to be in. "Ummm… Excuse me Sir… Excuse me…" She pushed through the crowd so that she could reach the steward.

"All passengers, please board the plane now! We are leaving in one minute"

"Please! Can't you give us at least ten minutes? There are still some people boarding this plane!" Mikan urged him. The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss. But there are some other passengers."

Mikan looked at him in disbelief. "Well, these people are passengers too!" '_Very, very late passengers! Yuu, where are you?_' But again, the steward declined it. "I'm sorry. But I suggest you take them to the next flight which is…" He looked at his watch. "Later at 7:00 P.M."

"What! They're going to kill me if so!" Mikan said. "Excuse me? Do you mind? There are people here, wanting to board the plane." A raven-haired man said a bit rudely to her.

Mikan turned around, meeting a pair of ruby-red eyes. She frowned. "Hey, you're not the only one here who needs to get—." "You're right! I'm not the only one! These people behind me are to!" He interrupted her as he pointed to the many people waiting to board. "So stop acting like an idiot." He derided her.

Mikan's blood was boiling. _'Who does he think he is?'_ "Well excuse me! But you're the idiot here… moron." She retorted.

"Do you want to try that again?" He asked dangerously.

"Oooh! Please! Sir! Ma'am! Please no fighting here!" The steward pleaded them cautiously, sensing the danger if he tried to interfere.

Mikan sighed in defeat and ignored the glare the man was giving her. _'I have no time for idiots!'_ She thought as she went outside to wait.

"C'mon, Yuu! I know you can drive fast enough! Where are you guys?" She asked no one in particular as she glanced at her watch.

40 seconds…

20 seconds…

Mikan sighed. "Mou… I really have to do this again, ne?" she said as she went back in to buy some time.

What she's going to do, she never usually did… except when the time calls for it… then she uses this… talent…

She ran to the steward who was collecting the tickets. "Please! I need to see him before he goes!" She bellowed as she tried to pass him. But he was able to catch her and held both her wrists firmly. Mikan struggled, shouting: "I need to see him, I need to so my _anata_!" The guy pushed her away, saying: "I'm sorry, ma'am, but no can do!"

As she was pushed away, Mikan fell down her knees and started to cry as if somebody had broken her heart. Several people surrounded her to check what had happened.

"Miss? Are you alright?" The steward asked her.

"(Sob) I'm sorry… I just… (Sob) I just wanted to see my darling before he leaves me… you see… I let him go because (Sob) because… I LOVE HIM!" She brokenly said and sobbed in great agony after her last word.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I just can't allow it…" The steward said feeling sorry for poor Mikan.

Mikan was still sobbing. "I… I'm sorry… I guess… I was just thinking of myself… cough… I… just wanted to see him… before… I die!" She said, her _crocodile_ tears continuously flowing.

The people that surrounded her started to pity her. "Hey, let the girl in! She's just going to see her beloved before he leaves!" A woman said. "Yes! Have pity on the poor girl! She's dying and this might be the last time she'll see _him_ again!" Another man agreed.

The one holding Mikan thought about it. He looked at Mikan who was crying. "Oh alright. But only for a while." He said smiling. Mikan had a wide smile on her face as she started to say thank you to the people.

-----------------------------

**In the plane…**

"**DARLING! Where are you?"** Natsume was awakened by a very irritating voice. "Who the hell is that?" He asked no one in particular. Then he saw that girl again! She was looking around frantically calling out for her _darling_ and peeping in to every man she saw.

_What is this girl's problem? Is she trying to make a riot or something?_ Natsume thought grumpily as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the nuisance behind him.

"Ma'am, are you sure he's here? He may be in the next plane." One man asked. Mikan looked around frantically. '_Dang it! Where are you, Yuu? I can't keep this up much longer…'_ Then that's where she spotted the same man who was rude to her before. Her eyes narrowed in irritation,

She grinned inwardly.

Revenge is sweet…

"DARLING! Oh why did you leave me?" She cried out as she fell beside Natsume's seat. Everyone turned to look at him. Natsume just looked at her blankly, her hands were wrapping his tightly. (I feel so evil!)

Natsume pried off his hand from her as she wailed with a non-existent agony. "I thought you loved me?" She cried as crocodile tears fell. _'Hahaha! Serves you right for not being nice to me!'_ Mikan laughed inwardly.

She pretended to faint, her head beside his seat. The two alarmed people started shaking her, seeing if she would still live. Seeing that she wouldn't budge or wouldn't let go of Natsume's side of the seat.

Natsume grunted in annoyance. "Oi, idiot… Stop acting like a lunatic and leave us in peace." He muttered gravely to her.

But she still didn't budge.

He took out one of his _Parker_ ball pens and started prying off Mikan's fingers one-by-one off his seat.

At last, her hands were off, and Natsume smirked as he watched Mikan being dragged out of the plane. He saw one of the most priceless look on her face, which held a hint of annoyance and disbelief as they pulled her out as another group of people came in and all heaved a sigh of relief.

"We made it! That guy sure can drive!" He heard them say.

"Aren't you going to see that girlfriend of yours?" The guy next to him asked.

Natsume glared at him and it scared the poor guy out of his pants. He ignored the stares of half the passengers of the plane.

'_Damn you, whatever your name is… now all of the people here think I'm supposed to be related to one of the most embarrassing people on Earth!'_ He mentally cursed.

**----------------------------------**

**Meanwhile…**

Mikan was able to escape from the airport with Yuu before a riot started. They drove off and Mikan had to take some of Yuu's sermons.

"Mikan-chan, what were you thinking? You could've been arrested for public disturbance!" Yuu started preaching.

Mikan pouted. "You're starting to sound like grandpa! You asked me to do something, and when I actually do it, you all get mad at me!" She said, annoyed.

Yuu shook his head. "Yeah, but it's the matter of doing it right. You almost got caught!"

"But then, our customers are happy and flying to Osaka now!" Mikan said happily. She took out her wallet and stared at the beautiful sight of money before her. They were poor and it wasn't everyday that you get money, right? That's why she worked hard for it… And tried not to be a swindler like her grandpa when he was young.

She smiled to herself. "We're going to Osaka tomorrow too, thank goodness! It's been a while since I've been there." Mikan said, dreaming of Osaka.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Osaka….**

Mikan walked to one of the apartments she and her grandfather had stayed in for the passed months before she started working. It was awfully quiet.

"I'm home! Grandpa? Where are you?" She called. She looked everywhere for her grandfather, but found him no where in sight… _'Where is he?'_

"Mikan!" Yuu called from outside. He was panting as he made his way to Mikan.

"What is it?"

"Your grandfather just called. He said to leave from here as soon as you can! There are people chasing you!" Yuu said catching his breath.

Mikan was looking at him a bit puzzled. "But… who can be after us? We never did anything wrong!" She cried out.

Yuu tilted his glasses up. "Apparently, you and your grandfather have a lot of debts to pay!"

That's when Mikan realized it. Her grandfather might be in trouble right now! Even though he thought that he was as strong as a thirteen year old, he was still… well… old.

Mikan ran out of the apartment and out to the gate. "Where are you grandpa?" She asked as she reached for her cell phone… until a hand grabbed hers.

"Hey, what gives?" She cried out in alarm. She looked up and saw a group of men. The one holding her hand was in a black suit, and the others were dressed casually… clothes most thugs wore.

"Hello girly!"

"Wow! She's pretty, boss!"

"Can I hold her?"

Mikan tried to struggle from the man's firm grip. She was in big trouble.

"Now men, where are your manners?" He asked them and they all snickered. "Miss Sakura? You and your old man have a lot of debts to pay. Since we can't find your grandfather, you'll just have to come with us." He said to Mikan as he dragged her.

In panic, Mikan struggled from his grip, another idea popped up from her head. "GRANDPA! RUN! THEY'RE HERE!" She screamed. The thugs looked up to the apartment and they decidedly left her alone and ran inside, hoping to find the old man.

But instead of finding him… they found a very alarmed Yuu. "Hey! W-what a-are y-you doing h-here?" He stammered in fear.

One of the thugs grabbed his collar and started to shake him violently. "Where is he! Where's Old man Sakura?" (LOL… what's her Grandpa's name again?)

"I-I d-d-d-don't k-know w-wh-what y-y-you're talking about! He's not here!" Yuu spluttered.

"Damn that girl! Men! Find her and bring her back here!" The guy in the suit said as the other men ran out to do what they were told. They couldn't believe that they were out-witted by a… woman.

------------------------------------

Natsume was driving home to his villa. He just came from the hospital to check on one of the girls that claimed to be his sister. Obviously, DNA testing was the most unambiguous decision to check if she really was his _real_ sister. He was looking for his long lost sister, and clearly, the one who just took the test wasn't her.

He sighed. "What am I supposed to do? I need to find her or else father will surely die! Its damn hard trying to find your long lost sister whom you never met since you were only a year old!"

He made a right turn and accelerated the pace. "Sometimes, I just wish that she'd come out of no where right now… even if I had to use a fake one.

---------------------------------------

Mikan ran as fast as she could, trying to escape the thugs. Seeing that they were nowhere in sight, she stopped and rested for a while. "Grandpa! What kind of mischief are you doing now? I told you to stay here until I get back!" She said to no one in particular.

"There she is! Get her!" She heard them coming. "Uh-oh… time to split!" She ran off again, but this time, she was absolutely sure that they were already tailing her.

Unfortunately… it was a…

"Dead end!" A fence blocked her way. She looked behind her and saw that they were coming. She groaned. "I have no other option." She muttered as she started climbing.

"Hey! What are you doing! Get down from there?" One of the men shouted as he tried to pull her back.

Luckily, she was able to kick him on the face… **Unluckily**… she fell…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell down on the middle of the road, and what made it worse was a car was already close by. When she landed, she was relieved that the car stopped in time. She was able to support her body with both her hands to lessen the pain…

"Oi lady, are you alright?"

She looked up and saw a familiar face… raven-black hair… Ruby-red eyes…. It was the guy from before! Another idea popped into her head. She could tell that this guy came from a really rich family… If she pretended to be unconscious, he would get her to a safer place. _'Great idea, Mikan!'_ She thought giving herself a mental pat on the head. She closed her eyes tight and pretended to be unconscious.

"Hey!" An alarmed Natsume shouted as he went near the lady. As he knelt down to check on her, he immediately recognized her. It was that annoying woman from before! Not a lady!

"Oh, how great! You have to choose now to jump out of nowhere!" He muttered. He tried to shake her. "Oi! Wake up!" He shook and he shook… and he shook and he shook… Nothing. She wouldn't wake up.

He stood up from his position and thought of what to do. He had a conscience too, even if he was cold. He just couldn't leave her there.

He sighed in retreat as he carried her to his car and brought her to the hospital. "What a nuisance you are." Natsume said to her, not caring if she was awake or not.

**TBC**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

Well… was it… good? I think I still need to edit this! It's been a while since I wrote a fan fiction!

But this idea just won't stop bothering my soul as well as my brain.

No romances yet! Just a sudden twists that tells how they meet… (It's just like in "My Girl" actually Oo) Mikan is quite different here… but she is still the ever so child-like girl we all know! I might be following the same plot as My Girl, but I'm going to be adding my own ideas to!

Kindly leave a review after reading… and don't forget to add your suggestions! Go easy on the flames… Just constructive criticisms would help and I'll try to update soon!

Ciao!


	2. Rescued by Dogs

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Gakuen Alice… nor do I own the BMW series… Although… I wish upon a wishing well that a wishing star would fall… but if that wish will not come true, then I wish hadn't wished at ALL. (I don't own that too!!)

**Author's Note:** Yeah… before we start on the "Throw-rocks-at-the-author" session… I would like to thank all those who reviewed me!! (THANKS!!!) Also, I would like to blame my computer for being useless for quite a long time… and for my brain's failure to produce even the slightest hint of imagination… therefore, I would like to utter my DEEPEST apologies for not updating for a VERY long time… (Bows head in shame and mutters "Sorry…")

OKAY! Now on with chapter 2!!! Reviews after please!!

Note: This may not be a permanent title... So please I need suggestions for a title... unless this one's okay already...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Rescued by Dogs**

"So what seems to be _her_ problem, doctor?" Natsume asked, a bit irritated because he unwillingly and literally had to _drag_ her to the hospital.

"Hmmm… well, she seems to be fine, Mr. Hyuuga. Just a bump on her head. She must've fainted from too much shock." The doctor informed him of Mikan's condition.

'_Well at least I won't be feeling guilty after this.'_

"That's good to know." He half-lied.

"Pardon me Mr. Hyuuga, but if you don't mind me asking, who is this girl, to you?" The doctor asked, well-aware of Natsume's reputation.

Natsume glared daggers at him for asking that question and the doctor automatically shrunk ten times his size. "Oh, I-I'm sorry… It's none of my business. I-I'll j-just be o-over there, so p-please i-i-inform the n-nurse a-about y-your p-p-payment…" He stuttered as he walked briskly out of the room.

Natsume sighed. He shot the sleeping Mikan an annoyed look. "Excuse me nurse," He called the nurse that was attending Mikan. The nurse went straight to him, "Yes sir?"

Natsume took out his business card, "Please give this to the doctor. Tell him that I'll be paying him later." He said to her as he handed the card over the nurse.

"Will do, sir." The nurse said bowing.

"I'm leaving…" Natsume said as he turned his back on her.

"Sir, aren't you going to wait for your friend to wake up?" The nosy nurse asked.

Natsume stopped and looked back at the nurse and then at Mikan with a bored expression on his face. "Not in the very least." He answered and walked away.

The nurse read the card Natume gave her. "Wow… The Hyuugas! They own The Heritage Hotel! Gee… you're really lucky to have bump in to this guy, Miss… He's loaded!" The nurse said to the sleeping Mikan.

At that very moment, Mikan stirred from her sleep. _Great. I just had to fall asleep! _She thought to herself as she gave a long yawn. "Where am I?" She asked when she noticed the nurse beside her.

"Oh you're in Osaka hospital, Miss! Your friend left you here!" The nurse said.

_Friend?_ "What friend?" She asked a bit puzzled.

"Oh here's his business card, I'm sure you'll be able to recognize him with the picture." The nurse said as she gave Mikan the card.

Mikan took it and her eyes bulged in surprise. "OH YEAH!! I REMEMBER!" She blurted out, laughing.

"He's handsome isn't he?" The nurse said dreamily.

Mikan looked at her in puzzlement. Actually, she didn't know who this guy was. She just remembered what had happened before! _I should thank him for bringing me here!_

"Excuse me Miss Nurse, may I go out now?" Mikan asked.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we're still running some tests if you're really okay. Doctor's orders." The nurse said dismissing Mikan's request.

"Oh…" Mikan said. An idea popped up in her head.

"Do you mind if I ask you to get me a glass of water? I'm kinda thirsty." Mikan asked politely.

"Of course!" The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

_Phew! Now that she's gone, I can get out now!_ Mikan thought as she climbed out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Oh miss! I'm back with your glass of wat—" The nurse said entering the now deserted room. She halted when she found no one there. "DOCTOR!" She yelled as she ran out.

* * *

Outside the Hospital…

Mikan ran for it. _'Whooo… I wonder what my future will be if I'll be a track star?'_ She thought as she chuckled to herself. She stopped momentarily to catch her breath.

"Whoooo…. I…pant… I can't do this… every… day…" she said through pants.

"Well lookie who we have here!" A man said maliciously behind her.

Mikan gulped as she heard the familiar voice. She turned around only to find the group of men who were after her. Correction, ANGRY group of men.

'_Uh-oh…'_

"You caused us a lot of trouble, girly." The boss said.

"Yeah! And for that, you're gonna pay!" His companion said as the other's snickered.

Mikan backed away. _'Oh no, what should I do?' _She asked herself mentally. She tried to look for a way for her to escape. Then, an idea popped in her mind.

"Oh my gosh! What's that?!" She screamed as she pointed behind them.

Stupid enough to fall for it, the whole group turned their backs to see what it was she was referring to.

Mikan made a run for it while the goons were distracted by her nonexistent distraction.

"Boss, I don't see anything!" One of the goons said.

"That's because there's nothing there to see, dumbass!" Another one said.

They all turned around and saw that the girl has escaped… again.

"Dammit! Capture her!" The boss yelled as they tailed her.

Mikan panted. "I—I can't run much farther!" She breathed. _'C'mon! Where's a car when you need one?'_ She thought irritated.

As she ran, she saw a nearby truck that was about to leave. "Thank you Lord!" She shouted out as she climbed on the back of it as the truck moved.

"There she is!!"

"Get her!" They shouted, but alas, they weren't able to catch up with the truck.

"Hahaha!! See you, SUCKERS!" Mikan yelled to them, making funny faces as the truck brought her farther from them.

"Hey boss… she did it again…"

"I know, you idiot!" The boss said as he hit his companion with his hat.

"Hey… I think that truck's gonna be stopping at Tennoji park."

"Hmmm… well then, shall we try again?" He said grinning and his posse also grinned in agreement.

* * *

Not so far away.

A silver BMW Z4 rode through Osaka. The blonde haired man breathed in the fresh air as the wind played with his hair. "There's nothing like a cool day to go out and have some fun!" He said as he drove in a nice and smooth way.

He took out his cell phone and dialed the unit there.

He waited for his friend to pick up the phone, and finally…

"Hey Ruka, what's up?" came a man's voice.

"Hey Natsume, nothing much, I just heard that you were around, so I decided to visit you!" He said casually as he made a turn.

"Sorry Ruka, I'm still in a meeting."

"Aww, C'mon Natsume! I want to tell you about my trip!" Ruka pleaded through his cell phone. He heard Natsume sigh.

"Alright, alright, stop by the villa later. Anyway, you're free to go in and out of there as you please." Natsume said quietly.

"Thanks man!" Ruka said as he heard Natsume hang up.

'_That Natsume, he never changed.' _He thought as he chuckled, putting his cell phone beside him.

'_I think I'll go and visit the Tennoji Zoo while I'm here!' He thought as he drove faster._

* * *

Tennoji Park.

"Wow! I thought I was gonna be caught for sure" Mikan said as the truck stopped in Tennoji Park.

She climbed off the truck and headed her way to the fountain. She sat on the edge and rubbed her tired feet. "I hope I won't run in to them again!" She said as she stood up to buy some ice cream.

"One scoop of vanilla ice cream please!"

"Here you go, miss!" The vendor said, handing the ice cream to Mikan.

"Thank you!" Mikan said as she took it.

She sat down on the edge of the fountain and started licking her ice cream, and that was when she remembered.

'_Grandpa.'_

She let out a heavy sigh as she remembered…

_Flashback_

_A 5 year-old Mikan's face brightened as she licked her ice cream._

"_Do you like it Mikan?" An old man asked her. Mikan nodded, giving the old man a wide smile. "It's yummy, grandpa!" her stomach growled. She touched her tummy as though covering it would make it stop its clamoring for more. _

_Her grandfather sighed. "I'm sorry I can't provide much for you Mikan. That was the last of my dimes." He said to Mikan. "But don't worry, once we get to Tokyo, you can eat all the food you want, okay? Just bear with it." He said gently to the little girl, a hint of sadness in his tone._

_Mikan had a determined look on his face. She stood up from her sitting position and faced her grandfather. "Don't worry grandpa, when I get older, I'm gonna be the one who's gonna take care of you!" She said. Her grandfather looked her in surprise before chuckling at his little granddaughter's naiveté. _

"_Really now Mikan, will you really go to all the trouble?" He asked her as he knelt in front of her so he was on her level. Mikan nodded. "Yes I will! And I'm gonna get you a really big house!" She said opening her arms wide, indicating the size of the house._

_Old man Sakura laughed as his granddaughter fell down because of her clumsiness. He helped her up and wrapped his arms around her. "You'll do that for me?"_

_Mikan nodded. "It's a promise!"_

_End of Flashback_

"That's right… it's a promise…" She whispered to herself as she tightened her fist, her eyes filled with determination. "I'm going to make a better life for both of us, grandpa! Just wait until I can get us out of this whole mess!" She said to herself, forgetting that her ice cream was already melting on her hand. "Oh my gosh! My ice cream!" She said as she felt the mass of cold liquid dripping. She started licking as fast as she could.

"Well… You should've bought some for us too." Said a husky voice from above her.

'_Uh-oh…'_ She looked up and saw the group of goons that were after her. _I knew I shouldn't have stopped for ice cream!'_

Mikan laughed nervously before she tried to make a run for it. But sadly, they caught her by the arms and started dragging her. "Hey! Let go of me, let go! Let go you big gorilla!!" Her screams were noticed by the people passing by.

"Not this time! You and your gramps have a debt to pay and you're gonna be payin' it now!"

"Hey! She said let go!" A blonde haired man with blue eyes, clad in a white polo and jeans yelled.

* * *

Earlier… not so far away…

"Well I'm glad that you're all well fed my friends." He said as he patted the rabbit's head. Ruka was an animal-lover kind of guy; he cared so much for animals that the animals loved him as well… and that didn't count the amount of girls who praise him for his looks.

He stood up from his position, "Well, I'm off then my friends!" He said as he waved at the animals and went out of the zoo. He smelled the fresh air of the park. "I should take a walk here often, it's peaceful and so refresh—"

"Hey! Let go of me, let go! Let go you big gorilla!!" He heard someone yell nearby.

He saw a group of men harassing a helpless young woman.

Ruka's eyes narrowed as he saw this dismal scene. Somehow, he wanted to help this young woman…

So help he certainly did…

"Not this time! You and your gramps have a debt to pay and you're gonna be payin' it now!"

"Hey! She said let go!" Ruka yelled as he punched the dude who was harassing Mikan. He pulled the girl from them and Mikan hurriedly hid behind his back.

The Big Boss wiped off the blood from the edge of his mouth caused by Ruka's punch. "Hey now! You 'aint involved in this little spat!" He yelled.

"I don't care! Whatever your reason is, what you're doing to her is still unacceptable!" Ruka yelled as he shielded Mikan from them.

"Very well then." Big Boss said. "'sic 'em boys!"

The group of goons grinned at them evilly.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!" Goon no.1 yelled as he attacked Ruka. Ruka smirked as he grabbed the man's fist and punched him straight at the gut. Goon no.1 wailed at the twinge of pain that splayed in his stomach like an electric shock. He fell down on his knees.

"You'll pay for that!!" Goon no.2 screamed out, he was standing on the edge of the fountain. "I'm gonna kick you so hard!" He yelled as he jumped at Ruka and Mikan, determined to kick Ruka's ass for what he did to his partner.

Ruka grabbed Mikan out of the way to let the goon fall on his own behind.

Ruka and Mikan were completely surrounded by the goons. "You shouldn't have interfered, any last words?" Big Boss said as his goons snickered behind them. Ruka simpered. "No… just this." With that said he took out a whistle from his pocket and blew on it.

No sound came out.

The group of primates started to laugh. "What is that?!? Some kinda joke?? You're dead meat anyway! You and your busted whistle!!" Big Boss said with pure malevolence as he stepped closer.

Suddenly… the earth started to tremble… the winds started to change… and then an unexpected sound came.

"RUFF!!! RUFF!!!"

The bark of a dog…

"Gggggggggggrrrrrrr……"

Make that 10…

Ten dogs were surrounding the goons… Ten… slightly… angry dogs…

"W-What did you do??" Big Boss asked Ruka. Ruka smiled at him. He lifted the whistle in his hand. "See this whistle. It isn't any ordinary whistle… It's a _dog_ whistle. These dogs are… shall we say… my special _friends_." Ruka said smugly.

"Why you little—"

"Ah-ah-ah…" Ruka said, playing with the whistle. "One more step and I promise you that you'll find yourselves in the hospital being injected with an anti-rabies vaccine."

They all gulped in fear… I'm quite sure that the whole group isn't afraid of dogs (…yet.) But being surrounded by a whole pack was a bit of... shall we say… over-the-top?

While the group of goons were all trembling in fear at the sight of the dogs' choppers (Some were foaming…. I swear.), Ruka and Mikan crept out of the scene, reaching Ruka's Z4; Mikan heard someone holler… and then came the barking. Mikan looked at Ruka.

"You didn't!" Mikan exclaimed.

Ruka shook his head and looked at the direction where they came from. "Uh-oh…" Ruka said.

"What 'Uh-oh'?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"You… better get in the car miss." Ruka said as he pushed Mikan inside the car.

"Why?" She asked, she turned to look at his direction and saw the Big Boss, who was a bit… torn and scratched up, coming their way.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS YOU LITTLE $!!!"

"Oh boy we'd better get a move on!" Mikan said anxiously.

"On it." Ruka said as he started the car with ease. He backed up, purposely driving the mad man over. The man jumped on the back of the car and tried to reach out for Mikan.

"Aaahh!!!! Get away!!" Mikan screamed as she grabbed the nearest object she could find… an umbrella, and bashed the man straight on to the noggin. The man, in sheer and utter pain let go of Mikan and fell off of the Z4, cursing as he did.

"I'll get you for this PUNK!!!" He yelled.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at the unfortunate Big Boss and laughed.

"Thanks a bunch Mr.—" Mikan started to the handsome and blonde stranger.

"Ruka Nogi. And there's no need for formalities. I'm only in my twenties. Just call me Ruka." Ruka said coolly. "And what's your name… Miss?"

"It's Mikan Sakura! Call me Mikan!!" She said enthusiastically. Ruka laughed at the girl's sudden change of mood. "So why were those guys picking on you anyway?" He asked.

"Well, my grandpa and I have a lot of debts to pay… so we're on the run right now… and… and…" Mikan said, her voice lowering and the happiness in her aura wavered at the mention of her grandfather.

"You're not gonna cry in front of me… are you?" Ruka asked, carefully.

Mikan beamed at him, her cheerfulness back. "No I wasn't! My grandpa's strong for his age." She said. Ruka smiled as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Though I do worry about his recklessness." She added.

Ruka laughed. "Then you two must be so much alike." He said jokingly.

Mikan pouted. "We are so not!!" She protested before mumbling to herself…

"A bit…" Ruka chuckled to himself when he heard this. Mikan smiled, thanking her lucky stars that she was able to escape the clutches of evil… again.

**TBC**

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Aha!!! Chapter 2 is FINALLY up!!! Sorry for making it so long! I couldn't help with the action scene! I apologize if you find some errors or typos.

As you have noticed, I am a **slacker**.

Anyway… give me your comments and/or suggestions!! They'd really help! No flames please! Constructive Criticisms are accepted and are very helpful.

I'll update _whenever_ I can! REVIEW and I promise the saucy part will be in chapter three!!

_**Ja matta ne!!**_


	3. An Unsuspected Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice… Neither do I own My Girl… This story is simply _based_ on that Koreanovela… I am merely adding my own spice to it. (Nyahahahaha!!! … Oops! Did I just laugh out loud?)

**Author's Note:** Hey! Thanks for your reviews! Gosh I really wanted this chapter to be up as soon as possible but our computer got corrupted (yet again… and I was so close to finishing it!) Anyway, here you all are! Chapter 3! And as promised the _spice_ is here. Enjoy! Review after!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Unsuspected Surprise**

Two hours. Twenty-six minutes. And fifty-seven seconds. That's all the time it took to form a strong bond of friendship between Mikan Sakura and Ruka Nogi.

They went around the city for a moment so that they would lose track of the gorillas that were after Mikan. They talked about everything. Every random thing, and of course, Mikan was never one to keep her mouth closed.

"So you're an animal person!" Mikan said, absorbing the facts and interests of her newly acquired friend.

Ruka nodded. "Yes I am! One of these days I'm going to introduce you to my bunny Usagi and my cute little chick!" Ruka promised to her. Mikan beamed at him. "Honto? Then I can't wait! Hmmm… since you love animals so much, I'm going to call you Ruka-pyon! Is that alright, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said in a child-like manner

Ruka smiled at her gaiety. '_She's quite a talker.__'_ He thought as he laughed at one of Mikan's hilarious stories. '_She's also very pretty too…__'_ He blushed at the thought and shoved it away as he drove in to the main road. '_I wish there was some other way I can help… running away from those goons won't solve anything… they won't stop trying… that's for sure!__'_ He thought, keeping an eye on the road lest they want to get in an accident.

"Ne Ruka-pyon, I think I'll get off at the airport if that's fine with you." Mikan asked him politely. _'I don't think that__ I should get him involved in my__ problems!'_

The traffic light lit red.

"Hey, I want to help you." Ruka said as he stepped on the brakes. Mikan looked at him in bemusement. She gave him an "Are-you-dead-serious?" look. Ruka looked back at her, their eyes locked… and Mikan saw the glint of determination in his eyes. Mikan sighed and turned away from him. '_He's dead serious! But… it's too embarrassing… he did so much for me already._' She thought. She slowly looked up at him with a grateful smile. "You're so kind Ruka-pyon… but you've done so much already! And besides, my grandpa's gonna be waiting for me at the airport." She put in.

Ruka shook his head. "No, I haven't done enough, those men are still after you… and you're lying about your grandpa. You said so yourself… you don't know where he is." Ruka pointed out.

Mikan looked down for a moment, thinking to herself, then she looked up at him again. "Ruka-pyon, I don't want to get you involved—."

"But aren't I already involved?" Ruka interrupted her and grinned, "Besides, I'm always gonna be involved some way or another." Ruka pointed out. He stuck out his left hand for her to shake, "Agreed?"

Mikan looked at him for a moment before she shook hands with him. "Agreed." She said, smiling. "But you have to swear to me Ruka-pyon that it won't be anything extreme!"

"Like what? Making you where a bunny suit and make an exhibition in the streets for cash? Of course not! Of course, that would be a panorama!" He teased as he saw the traffic light go green.

Mikan punched him playfully. "Of course not! I meant… you paying my debt for me…"

"That would be an idea… if I had any money in my account, but I don't… so that's out… so I guess I'll help you find a job or something…" Ruka said as he drove off.

Mikan nodded. "Yes. Thanks a bunch, Ruka—" Mikan was interrupted by the ringing of Ruka's cell phone. He took it out (keeping his eyes on the road of course) and placed it on his side before putting it on loud-speaker.

"Yes?"

"Hey Ruka." A man said from the other line.

"Hey! I was waiting for you to call all day!" Ruka said enthusiastically.

"Yeah well… sorry man, we can't see each other today. They scheduled another urgent meeting at Kyoto and my flight is gonna be leaving in twenty minutes." He said in a gruff way.

Mikan looked at the loud-speaker curiously. '_Hmmm… this voice… sounds familiar….'_ She thought as she continued to listen.

"Aww… that's too bad. I was planning to introduce you to a new friend of mine." Ruka said, winking at Mikan.

"Ruka!!" Mikan blurted out and covered her mouth after realizing that she had said that out loud.

The man in the other line grunted. "Maybe next time. You can stay at the villa tonight if you like. But there aren't any servants there to pamper you as of now."

Ruka had a big grin plastered on his face as the light bulb of ideas lit in his mind. "Gee, thanks man! I owe you one!"

"No, you owe me a lot." The man said, meaning it.

_'Really… whose voice is this? Whose? Whose? Whose? Whose?'_ Mikan was lost in her forest of thoughts until…

"… and if you're planning to bring your little _friend_ along at the villa… don't even think about _rough housing _or doing any _horse play_ got it? Like I said, no one's gonna pamper you there." The man from the other line said monotonously, making Mikan jerk up from her thoughts as she heard the statement, she was turning beet red.

_'__THE__ PERVERT!__ Did I sound like a prostitute to him just now?'_ She thought as she glared daggers at the phone while Ruka laughed at her reaction.

"Hahaha! Don't worry! There'll be none of that!" Ruka said heartily.

"Hn. Well I gotta hang up. I'm gonna be gone in a day or two so maybe we can meet next time."

"Sure thing! Good luck with the meeting!" Ruka said coolly.

"I'll need a lot of it. Bye."

"Bye!" Ruka hung up and put his full attention to his driving…. Okay maybe half. "So that's settled. You're going to be staying at a sure safe place tonight!" Ruka said to Mikan, giving her the thumbs-up.

Mikan blinked at him. '_M-me? S-stay…__ tonight… w-with…__Y__-YO__U__ In a deserted villa, I might add…__'_ She thought as _random_ pictures started to fill her head. She blushed and shook them away. '_H-HENTAI__ MIKAN!! Nothing is going to happen! He's a decent guy and all—'_

"What are you thinking?" Ruka asked, smirking when he saw the tinge of pink on Mikan's face.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all! Everything will be fine and _perfectly_ normal. Thanks Ruka-pyon!" _'BAKA MIKAN!! BAKA! BAKA! __BAKA!'_

* * *

**Somewhere else…**

Natsume hung his cell phone up and heaved a sigh. _'__That __Ruka__.'_He thought as he rubbed his temple. _'__You were n__ever one to work and gain.'_ He thought as he drove to the airport. Then his cell phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and groaned when he recognized the unit that was flashing there.

"I don't need this right now!" Natsume said, irritated. Thoughts of leaving it to ring came in to mind.

_'Better answer it now or else she'll be calling me throughout the whole damn meeting.'_ He contemplated as he turned it on loud-speaker.

"What?" He snapped.

"Hey there my Natsume-anata!!! It's your favorite person!" A perky high-toned voice said in the other line.

_'Never would have guessed.'_ He thought dully. "What do you want? I'm busy." He said sharply.

"Mou! You're always busy! When are you going to take your _lovely_ fiancé to dinner?"

He exhaled sharply. _'How does NEVER sound?'_ "Sumire, I don't have time for fooling around."

"But—"

"Goodbye Sumire, send father my regards." Natsume said and hung up before she could even utter another word.

"What does it take to get that girl to get off of my back? I never asked for father to hook me up with her!" _'But then again, I guess I didn't have much of a say in it when I was a year old.'_

He sighed heavily before focusing on the road to the airport.

_'As of now, I hate my life.'_

* * *

"I hope it isn't much for you, Mikan." Ruka said as he opened the large doors of the villa. 

Mikan looked in awe around the vast house in front of her. It as truly meant to be a summer house alright. It wasn't as tremendous as a manor or anything but to Mikan, it was the house of her dreams.

Ruka looked at her awed expression. "I think you're going to be comfortable enough, I'll show you around." Ruka said as he led Mikan to all the rooms of the house.

The house consisted of four bedrooms; the master's bedroom and three guest rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, two living rooms, and a vast dining room. There was also a garden outside for a little recreation.

"This place is a dream! Somebody pinch me…" Mikan said dreamily as Ruka laughed. "This isn't a dream. It's your sanctuary until tomorrow." Ruka said.

"Ohh." Mikan said a bit disappointed, knowing that her stay there was only temporary.

"Now, first thing's first." Ruka said as he sat down on the leather sofa. Mikan sat down as well.

"Do you know anyone who could help you? Any friends?" Ruka asked her.

Mikan thought about it and one person popped in her head.

"Hotaru!" She said out loud, as though the person who bore the name would come out of no where. "That's right! But she lives in Tokyo."

"Do you have her cell number?"

Mikan nodded as she reached for her bag to get her cell phone. She felt for it… and felt for it… "Uh-oh…" she uttered as she took everything out of her bag… no cell phone. _'Yikes! I must have dropped it when those goons were harassing me!'_ She sweat dropped and laughed nervously. "I think I may have just lost my cell phone."

Ruka sweat dropped. "That's fine." He thought about it first.

"Come to think of it, another friend of mine, (Yuu) said that we would meet in Tokyo if anything ever happened." She said.

"So that's settled then, I'm going to book you for a flight to Tokyo first thing tonight!" Ruka said, making Mikan jerk up in surprise. "What? But… but Ruka! You promised nothing extreme! I can take care of myself!" Mikan protested.

"Do you have money for a plane ticket?" Ruka asked. Mikan shook her head. "Well then that's it then! You're going to Tokyo! But for now, we're going to rest he—" Ruka was interrupted by his own cell phone ringing. He flipped it open.

"Hello?" He answered…. And there was a moment of silence.

"But—But Madame!" Ruka started to sound upset… another pause.

_'Madame?'_Mikan thought curiously and frowned.

"NOW?! LEAVE NOW?!" Ruka cried.

Mikan's eyes bulged out. _'W-what does he mean by LEAVE?!'_

"B-But—But—" Ruka stuttered… whoever it is in the other line was doing him in good.

"What about tomo—" Another pause.

"FINE!" Ruka said, irritated as he closed his phone and heaved a heavy sigh. He looked at Mikan apologetically. "I'm sorry Mikan, but it looks like I'm gonna have to leave you on your own." He apologized.

"WHAT?!" Mikan exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Why?!"

Ruka put a hand on the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well… you see… it look like I'm in big trouble… they're sending me back to Tokyo… and they scheduled the plane to leave this very minute." He said awkwardly.

Mikan just stared at him. "But… what if…"

"Oh don't you worry about a thing about being alone here. There's some food in the fridge and you'll be gone before my friend can even find you here!" Ruka said reassuringly.

"Well… since you put it that way…"

Ruka sighed once again as he made his way to the front door. "Well I gotta go now Mikan. That plane's gonna be leaving without me." He said. "I'll arrange a flight for you later." He added.

Mikan had a small pout on her face.

_'Makes you want to hug her.'_ Ruka thought as he smiled.

"All right. But you promised, okay?" Mikan said as she put out her right hand and grabbed Ruka's.

"We'll meet there?" She asked with a happy smile on her face.

Ruka blushed as their hands touched. "Y-yeah." He said as she let go (poor naïve Mikan!)

"See ya Sakura Mikan." Ruka said as he stepped out.

"For sure, Nogi Ruka-pyon!" She replied enthusiastically and the door closed… the wind chimes rang at the sudden movement of the door… leaving Mikan all alone… in a house she doesn't even own.

Mikan sighed. "Well there's nothing I can do anymore!" She said as she stretched out her arms.

"Dinner sounds good right now!" She said, lightening up as she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

**Tokyo… ****Hyuuga**** Manor.**

Nogi Maayu flipped off her cell phone. "That son of mine! Completely irresponsible! What would his father say?" She said in a horrified tone.

Nogi Maayu was the wife of the late Nogi Kazuya, business partner of Hyuuga Jinno _**(Just couldn't resist)**_She was an elegant woman who had the air of nobility and she belonged to one of the most prestigious families in Tokyo. And the one thing she couldn't put up with her cool-headed son was his _dishonor_ and negligence for the family.

"It's a shame that Ruka can't be like my nephew, Natsume. I mean, they have been best friends since they were little, but Ruka seems to be the total opposite of my nephew. He's a hard-working business man who honors his family greatly." Hyuuga Serina, Natsume's aunt, said proudly.

"Yes and a lack of social-standards." Maayu muttered. Serina humphed in disagreement, "And who said that my nephew was anti-social? Why he has a whole town of girls chasing after him!"

"But does he have a country of girls?" Maayu retorted. They both stared at each other heatedly before bursting out laughing.

"Look at us! Fighting about these things! Why it's downright silly!" Serina said.

"Yes… what would Chinatsu-chan say about us?" Maayu said and silence engulfed them at the name aforementioned.

"Natsume should hurry up and find his younger sister… I'm afraid ni-chan is becoming worse and worse each passing day." Serina said quietly.

"I strongly agree."

"But you have to admit that Natsume is still the better man." Serina said nonchalantly causing Maayu to fall down and glare at her comeback to the previous topic.

* * *

**Osaka Airport**

Natsume grunted as he waited for the arrival of the plane to Kyoto._ 'Its ten minutes late.' _He thought gruffly as he put his leg across the other one. He glanced at his watch impatiently. 8:30. _'The plane was supposed to be here ten minutes ago! What could be taking so long?'_ He thought as he heaved a sigh.

Obviously, Natsume Hyuuga doesn't have the longest patience in the world.

His cell phone rang. He took it out and answered it.

"Hyuuga."

"Ah! Mr. Hyuuga! I just called to inform you that… well… that…" one of his employees said, stuttering as he did so.

"What is it? Say it already." He snapped impatiently.

He heard him sigh. "Weeeelll…. I called to inform you that the meeting was postponed." He said nervously. The man knew well how the hot-headed Hyuuga felt about wasting time.

"What? Why?" Natsume asked, controlling his temper.

"Well… the board had something else to attend to and moved it for another day—"

That was all Natsume needed as he flipped his cell off. "A great amount of time wasted. That's just super." He said crankily as he made his way out of the airport. _'I'd better call Ruka that I'm heading to the villa after all.'_ He thought as he brought out his cell phone and dialed Ruka's number.

_"Sorry, the number you have dialed maybe either unattended or out of coverage area, please try your call later."_ The answering machine answered.

_'Looks like his phone is off. Oh well.'_ He thought as he headed out to the parking lot. "He'll be surprised enough when I get there." He said as he started the engine.

Oh hell he'll be surprised alright.

* * *

**Villa.**

"Mmmm!! Delicious!" She said to herself as she munched down the noodles that she herself cooked. She thought about heating the left over chicken inside the fridge but decided against it. "This is all my stomach needs!" She said patting her belly.

After her little meal, she started to clean the dishes and tidied everything that she touched.

_'I need to do this to show my gratitude to the owner! Whoever he is, he must be the NICEST man alive to be Ruka's friend.'_ She thought positively as she polished the plates.

After doing all of the housework, she decided to call it a night and go to bed.

She grinned to herself. _'Not before a nice bubble bath I won't!'_ She thought as she made her way to the largest and the most comfortable bedroom there was in the house and went inside the bathroom.

_'This is going to feel so good!'_ She thought as she filled the tub with warm water and added some soap in. She looked at one of the pictures on the bed side table. A picture of a raven-haired old man who had a frown on his lips.

_'This is Ruka's friend?' _She thought as she looked at it carefully. _'He's old!'_ She thought as she chuckled to herself. She poked the picture frame as if poking the man himself.

"I hope you won't mind if I stay here, ji-chan!" She said as she set the picture frame back and went in the bathroom, closing the door as she did so. She thought about locking it.

_'Nah! What is someone gonna come barging in or something?'_ She thought as she shoved the silly thought aside and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Simply silly! I mean, I'm all alone here! Front door is locked and there's no guarantee that a molester would even break in!"

* * *

**Outside…**

Natsume parked his car in the parking space and headed to the front door.

_'That's funny,Ruka's car is not around here.'_ He contemplated, looking around for the blonde's silver Z4. He looked up to see the light in one window turned on.

"Looks like Ruka's here after all." He concluded as he went inside the villa. He looked around his home, noticing that everything was all spick and span.

_'That's unusual of Ruka.'_ He thought as he threw his case on the sofa. _'He would usually leave everything a mess for the servants to clean.'_ He could still smell the slight aroma of noodles.

_'And it looks like Ruka already had dinner…' _Natsume thought as he made his way to the kitchen, expecting everything to be a mess. He looked around, surprised.

_'Wow… the place is squeaky-clean. Ruka must be in love to do all of the housework by himself.' _He thought as he climbed the stairs to his room, checking if his friend was there.

* * *

**Bathroom…**

Mikan sank in the mass of bubbles around her. "This is the life." She sighed as she leaned on the edge of the tub.

"I would sell my soul to feel this luxury any day!" She said as she played with the bubbles around her.

She leaned back and closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. She was starting to drift off to sleep until…

_Creeeeeeeeeaaaakkkk……._

The sound of the bedroom door opening alerted her.

She jerked up from her reverie. _'Oh no!! Someone was able to get in!!'_ She thought, panic filling in her. She regretted not locking the bathroom door. _'But... But how?'_

"Ruka?" Someone called out from outside.

Apparently, Mikan was too much in panic to hear it. She quickly grabbed a towel, covering herself with it and started to climb out of the tub. But unfortunately, she slipped out when the bathroom door creaked open. She fell on her behind with an "Oof!" she looked up to see the door ajar and a raven-haired man looking at her in pure shock.

Mikan didn't need a reminder of what she should do if ever she landed in such situations, she moved herself to the edge where the phone was hastily, clinging on the towel which was the only thing that swathed her unclad body and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! PEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRVEEEEEEERTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw a bucket at the stranger.

Natsume, who had martial arts training when he was younger, easily evaded the bucket and glared at the unwanted intruder. "YOU—"

Both Mikan and Natsume fell dead silent when they realized who the other was.

"WWWHHAAATTT??!!! IT'S YOU AGAIN??!!" Both of them screamed out, jumping back and pointing at each other in utter disbelief.

_**TBC****…**_

* * *

**Edited it. **Gak!! I totally got Yamada-sensei's name wrong! _Serina to Serene_! But now I fixed it! Nyahaha!!**  
**

**A/N: **Ahhh… chapter 3 is finally up! Now I can relax!

Mikan: You still have chapter 4, Azren-san!

BlakRythem: Hey! It's not Azren anymore! It's BlakRythem! BlakRythem!!

Natsume: (grunt) Whatever.

Hehehe, I just couldn't resist making Jinno-baka be Natsume's gravely ill dad! It's funnier that way! Anyway, who do you think we should pair Serina up? I need your comments and suggestions for that!

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave your reviews after reading! They help me a lot! As always, constructive criticisms are helpful and flamers can all kick the bucket (and I did mean die)!! I'll try to update!

**_Ja matta ne!!_**


	4. Tight Spot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. A possibility for me owning it in the near future is a mere 1 (less even). I don't own the Koreanovela, My Girl either. I prefer Japanese soaps better. (But ya gotta love its far out story!).

**Author's Note:** Thanks for your reviews guys! They really helped me out! This chapter is gonna be a bit longer than the others! I hope none of you will get sidetracked by it!! Ehem… those who have watched My Girl, there are some scenes here that will be very familiar to you. Hmmm… yes… Well Enjoy!! Review after!

Edited: Added some parts in the ending for chapter 5 to be clear. Chapter 5 is on the making! Please pray for my exams (so that I can update already by Sunday!)!

**Oh yeah! If you have the time, visit my profile! I have a special something for you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tight Spot**

**"WWWHHAAATTT??!!!**** IT'S YOU AGAIN??!!"** Both of them screamed out, jumping back and pointing at each other in utter disbelief.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Natsume exploded at the intruder.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _**YOUR**_ HOUSE?! THIS IS NOGI RUKA'S FRIEND'S HOUSE!!" Mikan yelled back, her heart beating fast as she drew the towel closer to her chest.

"EXACTLY WHAT I MEANT! DIDN'T YOU SEE THE "HYUUGA VILLA" SIGN OUTSIDE? _**MY**_ HOUSE—wait… Nogi Ruka? His… friend's house?" Natsume repeated, taking all of this in. He frowned. "I'M Ruka's friend!"

Mikan blinked. "You?"

Silence…

"You don't look anything close to the picture on the picture frame." Mikan said, referring to the picture of the raven-haired middle-aged man (coughJinnocough).

Natsume blinked at her. "What the heck are you talking about?! That's my father you retard!" He boomed out. "Now I don't think you answered my question." Natsume said dangerously as he took a step forward towards her.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP CLOSE TO ME!!" She shrieked. Well, she had all the reason to. There she was half-naked in front of a man she barely knew and now probably hates.

Natsume grunted as he composed his self"Fine." He said as he walked out of the bathroom. "But I expect answers after… this." He said icily as he closed the bathroom door.

Mikan didn't shift from her position until she heard the bedroom door close. She then got up and put her clothes back on. "So much for a molester not breaking in." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**A moment later…**** In a much more **_**civilized**_ atmosphere…. 

It took some time for Mikan to get dressed and to _ease_ her pounding heart after the traumatizing (for her anyway) experience.

She walked down to the living room where a fuming Natsume was sitting on the sofa, drinking a cup of coffee while waiting for her. He changed from his black business suit to a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans.

Mikan only wore her green knitted turtle-neck and a pair of jeans and her worn out leather boots to match. She sighed as she sat across him; an awkward silence filled the room.

_'__Ruka__-__pyon__-no-__baka__ You said that __the place would be empty__!'_ Mikan mused angrily, cursing as she did. She looked over at the raven-haired man.

Natsume set down his coffee before talking, "So what EXACTLY are you doing here?"

Mikan laughed sheepishly, a hand at the back of her head. "Ahaha! You see it's the funniest story—"

"I don't think this is funny." Natsume said tediously.

Mikan stopped her laughing and looked down to the ground, not making any eye contact with the owner of the villa. She sighed as she started telling him about her problems, how she met his best friend, Ruka, and how he had planned to get her to Tokyo.

After she breathed in deeply after her little story-telling, she laid her head on the head of the sofa, "So that's why I'm here tonight. I'm in big trouble Mr. Hyuuga and I really need help with some dilemmas of mine." Mikan finished.

There was an awkward pause, "So you asked Ruka to lend you money and get in _my_ holiday house?" Natsume said, bored at the moment.

Mikan yanked up from her current position, albeit startled of what he said. _'Weren't you listening to anything I just said?'_ "Of course not! _He_ offered to help me." She protested, she crossed her arms in front of her. "And I'm fully obliged to pay him back." She added in full willpower.

Natsume grunted. "Hn." He rose up from the sofa, coffee in hand. "It sounds like you're in a real tight spot." He said, uninterested of what she was going through.

_'Finally!__ He understands me!'_Mikan thought exasperatedly.

"Now get your butt out of my house." He said straightforwardly as he sipped his coffee.

Mikan stood up from her postion. "But Ruka said that it was okay for me to stay here until tomorrow!"

"Well it's not okay for me. No one told me about this. And as owner of this villa, I ORDER you to buzz out of here." Natsume said, his eyes turning into slits.

"But it's nearly midnight!" _11:59 in fact._

"Should I call the authorities? I'm sure they'll be really interested in hearing you out." He said. He was damn serious.

Mikan was sweating nervously. She looked at his ruby-red eyes. _'Cold.__Too cold.'_ She thought as she bit her bottom lip.

"N-no! Don't do that! Please have mercy on me! If they catch me, they're going to sell me for prostitution!!" She begged him. She would have knelt too if she wanted, but she decided not to push it.

"Please! Let me stay here for one night and I'm out of here tomorrow! I… I have no where else to go and… I'm afraid my grandfather may be in peril! I promise to do all the housework while I'm here!" She pleaded; she fell down her knees as she started to sob. _'I hope this works! At least I'm not lying this time!'_

Natsume looked at her pathetic face and pondered about it before considering her staying there. _'She did do that little stunt at the airplane the other day.'_

"No."

Mikan blinked. "N-No?" She repeated, hoping that she heard him wrong.

Natsume nodded however. "That's right. NO." And before Mikan realized it, she was kicked out of her sanctuary. She was now outside the cold and roofless ground outside of that warm and comfortable home she had grew fond of.

Goodbye luxury!

Hello again poverty!

She saw the Hyuuga giving her an uninterested look before closing the door shut. She stood up from her position, took off her boot and threw it at the door.

"YOU MEANIE!!! YOU DON"T DESERVE SUCH A LIFESTYLE THE WAY YOU TREAT US POVERTY-FILLED CITIZENS OF JAPAN!!!" She yelled and retrieved her boot.

"I HOPE YOU DIE A PAINFUL DEATH YOU INGRATE BASTARD!" She screamed out again as she threw her boot again. And in an ironic timing of the moment, the door flew open and her boot had hit Natsume straight on the face.

"Oops!" Mikan wheezed out and before she knew it, Natsume had grabbed her wrist in a vice-like grip. They were so close now that she could feel his breath on her face. Mikan could feel the heated glare that bore in his ruby-red eyes. Her heart raced up from its normal speed.

"I swear, if you don't leave right now, I _will_ call the authorities on you for trespassing." He threatened as he let her go and went back in, locking the doors as he did so.

"Itai!" Mikan gasped as she rubbed her sore wrist. He eyes narrowed at the yet again closed door. "I'm not scared of you!" She said as she walked away.

_'Well it looks like I'm __gonna__ have to find someplace else to stay.' _She thought as she wandered pass the gate. Thoughts of what Ruka had said came into her mind.

_'Hey, I want to help you.'_

_'You're going to Tokyo!' _

_'See __ya__ Sakura __Mikan__'_

_'That's right… I can't let all of his hard work fall down to nothing!'_ She thought as she turned around and walked back to the villa.

_'If I leave… his efforts of getting me to Tokyo will be wasted… I'm obliged to pay him back! The least I could do right now is put all that effort to something good.'_ She thought as she sneaked at the back of the house. She peeped in the window and saw Natsume climbing up the stairs looking really tired.

_'Excellent! I'll just wait for him to fall asleep and I'm going to sneak back in! By the looks of it,__ he'll be leaving early in the morning!'_ Mikan thought, "Yosh!" She said in a low voice, hitting her fist in her palm. _'I'll just sneak in there. __Kekekeke__!'_ She thought to herself, laughing as she did._'You're so smart, __Mikan__!'_

**Two**** hours later…****Imagine the ****Spongebob****Squarepants****' narrator!)**

Mikan looked up the window and saw that the lights were still on. Her head tilted to the side. _'What does it take to get this guy to fall asleep?'_ She looked at her watch. _'2:33 in the morning!'_ She looked back up again. _'I'll wait a little bit longer… I'm sure he's going to fall asleep anytime now.'_ She mused.

**Another two hours later…**

_'4:29.' _She thought shakily as she stared at her watch long and hard, her brain screaming for a bed that instant.

_'That's it!'_She screamed in her head. _'I'm __bustin__' in! __Asleep or not!'_ She thought, climbing a vine that led up between one of the guest rooms and Natsume's room.

She peered inside and saw a sleeping form on the bed, his body draped in blankets. She gawked at him in anger. _'That guy!__ Wastes electricity! He__ didn't even bother turning off the lights!'_ She thought disgusted but then she smiled to herself. _'At least there's a bed waiting for me here!'_ She thought as she slid the window open and jumped in as quietly as possible.

She smiled to herself at the sight of a comfy bed, welcoming her and hypnotizing her to sleep. "At last…" She muttered as she glided across the room to the bed. She touched the soft and comforting mattress and smiled tiredly. "Hello my sweet!" She mumbled to the bed as she lifted herself up to it.

She chuckled to herself. "I sure out-smarted that idiotic bastard, ei?" She said, apparently, to the bed.

"He must be some idiot huh?" The _bed_ responded.

"Yes, he is…" Mikan agreed densely, thinking that the unanimated object actually responded due to the lack of sleep. She stopped dead when she noticed the figure standing near the door.

She gasped and turned her head to the corner as the lights went on, only to reveal the notorious owner of the villa, Hyuuga Natsume himself… the exact person Sakura Mikan was trying to avoid _ALL _night… err… should I say morning?

Natsume wore a serious look on his face. His arms crossed in front of his chest, he was tapping his foot, waiting for an explanation.

Mikan was frozen stiff when once again she found herself in a _very_ tight situation. "Well?" he asked her impatiently.

She quickly thought up an excuse. "M-Mr. Hyuuga! I saw a burglar enter your house!" She shrieked as she pointed at the back of Natsume.

Natsume only narrowed his eyes. "And who might that burglar be? You?"

Mikan was silent. _'__Baka__ I don't think he'll ever__ be fool__ed__ by__ my gags.'_ She thought, frustrated. She sighed. _'I give up.' _She thought as she went in front of him.

She bowed as deep as she could. "I'm sorry I broke in to your house. It'll never happen again." She said drearily, she was too tired to argue and the police were the last things she wanted to cope with. _'I'm sorry __Ruka-pyon__. Looks like I'm going to leave all of your efforts after all.'_ She thought as she passed Natsume.

"Wait."

The voice stopped her dead from her tracks. She turned around to face him. He didn't look angry or sympathetic at all… He was unreadable. She gave him a questioning look, not having enough strength to talk.

"If you're THAT desperate for a place to stay… then, I'll let you off the hook this time." Natsume said with his back turned to her.

There was a moment of silence. "Are you saying that…" Mikan said in astonishment and glee.

"Yes, you can stay here for tonight, baka." He finally said. Mikan had a wide smile on her face before lunging herself to him to give him a hug, apparently, too sleepy to care if he was a friend or foe… she was just grateful. "Arigatou."

Natsume cringed. "Hey! Get off of me! This doesn't change anything!" He yelled as he pushed her off of him. He looked at her face and saw that she was already asleep. He groaned as he lifted her sleeping form up and set her on the bed and tucked her in. He went off after he turned off the lights.

"I expect income from this." He said as he closed the door and proceeded to his room.

* * *

**Morning!**

The vivid light of the sun rays awoke Natsume up from his deep sleep. His eyelids fluttered open as he gave out a tired yawn. He had fallen asleep on his desk since he was too tired last night.

_'What happened last night? I still feel so sleepy…'_ He thought as he fixed his messy black hair, trying to recollect the events the previous night.

He jerked up when he finally remembered. _'I let that idiot of a girl stay here.'_

"So that's why I feel so worn out. It's that idiot's fault." He said, sighing in complete exasperation as he left his room for the kitchen to see what he could whip up for breakfast.

He was already at the foot of the door when he heard the sound of clanking dishes and the smell of pork… ready to be eaten.

He opened the kitchen door and revealed the strange girl already preparing breakfast.

She was in front of the stove, wearing an apron with a pan and a spatula at hand. Sensing his presence, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Serving you breakfast is my way of showing my gratitude for letting me stay here for the night!" Mikan said cheerfully as she bowed down to Natsume.

Natsume blinked at her, "Oi, youjo…" He called her.

Mikan lifted her head up to see his face. "Eh? Nani?"

Natsume pointed to something behind her. "It's burning." He said, pointing to the pan which was already emitting an insipid mass of smoke.

"Eeeyaah! My Tonkatsu!!!" Mikan screamed as she went back to the stove and turned it off.

Natsume sighed as he took a seat on the kitchen table. "This better not be poison you're concocting."

Mikan glared at him as she fixed her almost ruined creation. "Of course not, would I eat it too if it were poisoned?" She asked, as she took a bit of the greasy pork. She wasn't about to take his insults today.

"Hn. Whatever." He plainly said as he grabbed a plate and jammed it with food.

Other than _Tonkatsu__ (deep-fried pork cutlets), _there was bacon and eggs and some freshly baked _man __tou__ (steamed bread for those who don't know!)._

Mikan set the plate of Tonkatsu on the table and took off her apron. She looked at Natsume who started eating her creation quietly.

"Well? How is it?" She asked, expecting him to give positive feedbacks on her work.

Natsume was quietly munching down the food before answering her.

"**Terrible.**" He said flatly as he took another bite, leaving Mikan to bawl angrily. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "TERRIBLE"?! IF IT'S SO TERRIBLE THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL EATING IT?!"

"I'm hungry." Natsume bluntly responded, smirking as he did so. _'Actually, it's not that bad.'_He mentally noted as he finished the last of his bacon. Mikan's left eye was twitching in anger and her nerves were starting to form on her forehead. _'So you're hungry enough to eat MY "terrible" meal??'_

Mikan gave him a "hmph!" before sitting down to eat. _'Not even thanking me.' _She thought as she bit on the man tou in a cannibal-ish sort of way.

Natsume rose up from his seat and headed out of the kitchen.

He stopped on his tracks before stepping out, his back turned against Mikan.

"Thank you…"

Mikan looked up at him in surprise. "W-what?"

"Thank you… for the food." He finished as he headed out to the living room.

Mikan smiled as she continued on nibbling her bread. _'He's a nice guy after all!'_

* * *

Natsume was seated on the couch facing the fireplace while drinking coffee and reading a magazine in peace… until the strange, loud-mouthed girl came in the living room to join him. 

He looked at her in annoyance. "What do you want?" He snapped.

She smiled before she started talking. "Your welcome!" She said cheerfully.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"Well, you did thank me for serving you breakfast!" She reminded him before sitting herself across of him.

"Hn. That was only your first task… slave." Natsume said as he received a "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "SLAVE?!" He was amused as his taunts were affecting this childish girl.

Mikan relaxed, "And also… thanks for bringing me to the hospital the other day." She said, suddenly remembering it.

Natsume didn't answer. Mikan huffed. _'If I want to stay her__e a bit longer, I need to come in__ good terms with this person.__Ruka-pyon__ hasn't called about the tickets yet__'_ She thought.

"Ne, when you were at the airport, where did you come from?" She started.

"None of your business." Natsume responded in a bored fashion.

Mikan huffed. _'How anti-social he is!'_ She thought as she tried again. "You know what; I've been to a lot of countries! That's why I decided to become a tour guide! So it's pretty much second nature to me to learn different languages!"

"What does it take for you to shut up?" Natsume asked, heatedly, regretting that he ever considered letting her stay. _'She's a jabber-mouth.'_ He mentally sighed. _'Well, I know that I __**might've **__made the right choice.'_ He thought… it's obvious that he was guilty for kicking her out last night.

Mikan ignored him. "Languages like Korean, English…" She started listing down.

Natsume grunted. If he ever had the power to burn things, she would have already been made ashes by now **hehe** At the middle of Mikan's jabbering, his cell phone rang.

"Hyuuga." He answered.

"Hyuuga-san, this is Harada Misaki." His assistant's voice said through the other line.

"Misaki, what is it?"

"Well, The Chinese Boards from Beijing are here to rate the hotel." Misaki said albeit sheepishly.

"Fine. Get them checked in and I'll be on my way there." Natsume said.

"Of course. They'll have dinner at the villa as planned then?"

"Yes, exactly as planned."

"One problem sir… They're not exactly the speaking-English bunch." Misaki put in.

"Well isn't there an interpreter?"

"He got another job in Nagoya." Misaki explained.

_'Well that's just great! __Where the hell are we supposed to get an interpreter?__' _He thought… He forgot that Mikan was still yapping.

"… and I also learned Mandarin too!" Mikan finished.

Natsume lowered his phone. "What was that?"

Mikan tilted her head in confusion as she repeated her statement. "I learned Mandarin?"

"You actually know how to?" Natsume asked again, not believing of what he was hearing.

Mikan placed her hands on her waist as she lifted her head proudly. "I do! I also know Cantonese and Hunanese!" She said, her head inflating in pride as she did.

"Misaki…" Natsume went back to his phone.

"Hai?"

"I just got an interpreter." Natsume said.

Mikan blinked at him as he said goodbye and flipped his cell phone off. "In-interpreter? M-me?" Mikan stammered, flabbergasted.

"You wanted a job didn't you?"

"But I thought that I was paying you back through _manual_ labor?" She said sardonically.

Natsume grumbled. "You don't need to do that anymore." Ironically, he _needed_ her right now.

Mikan smiled mischieviously. _'Irony, heed me now!'_ "How much are we talking about?"

"360,000 yen."

"Per hour?" Mikan asked hopefully.

Natsume threw her a hard glare, causing Mikan to laugh nervously. "I was just joking! Just joking!" She said, sweating.

* * *

It was nearly evening when Natsume and the Chinese boards arrived at the Hyuuga Villa. Mikan got herself in a rose-colored kimono with Sakura blossoms all over. She tied it with a matching pink obi and wore her slippers. She wore her brunette hair up in two looped-pigtails with a Chrysanthemum flower designed hair-tie. All of these things were lent to her by Natsume. 

She twirled around in the mirror, admiring her appearance until a knock on the door was heard.

"Oi, baka-youjo." Natsume called from outside the room.

Mikan glared at the closed door where Natsume was standing outside. "I have a name you know! It's Mikan! Use it!" She snapped.

Natsume only grunted in response. "Hurry up in there, they're already here." He said and departed to attend to his guests.

Another knock was heard from the door. "Sakura-san, Hyuuga-san told me to assist you in there." A female voice said as she opened the door.

The woman was clad with a pair of slacks white sleeveless top which was covered by her black jacket.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Harada Misaki, Hyuuga-san's assistant." She said, bowing as she did so.

"Oh… ummm… I'm Sakura Mikan." She said, bowing as well. "It's nice to meet someone as friendly as you… Unlike THAT person."

Misaki only laughed at her comment.

Mikan huffed. "What's his problem? The least he could say was please!" She said angrily.

"You're going to have to excuse him. He is in a lot of stress. And the fact about his father's condition isn't any help either." Misaki soothed her.

"His father? Why what's wrong with him?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Well… it's not a severe disease or anything… simply put, he's too depressed to eat or sleep these days." Misaki informed her.

"Why?" Mikan asked again, her curiosity getting bigger.

Misaki only smiled at her, "I don't think that I'm the right person that you should ask. Getting back, I don't think you need any of my assistance now." She said as she opened the door for her.

Mikan sighed as he exited the guest room and made her way carefully down stairs so as not to trip.

The business associates gawked at Mikan in amazement when she had made it downstairs with Misaki. Natsume… well… He still wore the bored look on his face.

"Gentlemen, this is the interpreter…" He started as he looked at Mikan as if telling her to introduce herself.

"Good afternoon to you all, my name is Sakura Mikan and I will be your interpreter." She said in Mandarin, bowing as she did so. Her background was filled with glittering flowers as she glowed against them.

A young Chinese man said something out loud in Mandarin. Natsume looked at Mikan. Mikan smiled at him, blushing in embarrassment. "He said I was pretty!" She said and thanked the man.

Natsume grunted. _'Really!__ Don't waste my time flirting!' _He thought angrily while Misaki only chuckled.

Misaki handed Natsume an envelope. "Ruka asked me to do him a favor." She whispered as she eyed Mikan before excusing herself to Natsume.

_'This is going to be a long day!'_ Mikan thought.

* * *

**Evening… After dinner…**

Mikan said something funny to the boards in Mandarin which caused them to laugh. Somehow, Natsume overheard his name.

"Excuse me gentlemen." He said as he pulled Mikan aside before Mikan could translate it.

"What was that about?" He asked sharply.

Mikan had an innocent façade plastered on her features. "They just complimented on your work!" She said as she went back to the group of men. Natsume sighed in exasperation.

The eldest one of the group of foreign business men came up to the both of them with a smile on his face and said something in Mandarin.

"He said that the villa is very beautiful and that your hospitality is very invigorating." Mikan translated.

"You're welcome. If any of you plan to come back here in Osaka, feel free to call me and I can accommodate you here." Natsume responded as Mikan translated for them. The Chinese man answered again, seemingly saying his gratitude.

"He said "Thank you very much for inviting them over." Mikan said with a smile on her face. Apparently, the man wasn't finished yet, and it seems that what his saying was directed to Mikan.

"What did he say?" Natsume asked her.

"Oh! Umm… he just complimented me and… he looks forward to coming back here again!" She said as she smiled at the business men.

The two said their goodbyes, exchanging bows and shaking hands, and with that, the group drove off back to the Hyuuga hotel.

Silence filled the air once again.

"Well that went well! They were quite the cheerful bunch!" Mikan said, skipping in the house.

"Hold it." Natsume said as he tugged on her hair, making Mikan shriek.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Natsume then pulled out an envelope from his pocket and gave it to Mikan.

"This IS for you, right?"

Mikan stared at it for a long time before taking and reading it. She then had the widest smile on her face which would have reached to her ears. "It-it's my passport and the tickets to Tokyo!" She exclaimed as she jumped for joy.

Natsume went in the now empty villa. "Finally, the villa won't have to cope up with the germs spreading after tomorrow." He said.

Mikan blinked at him, "Y-you're… letting me stay… for another night?" Mikan stammered.

"I gave Ruka a favor. Your salary has just been deduced by 10 percent." He announced as he walked in.

Mikan had a wide smile on her face. "THANK YOU!!" She yelled out as she jumped for joy again, before following him in.

* * *

**Tokyo City…**

_'I hope you're okay __Mikan__. You promised that we'd meet here.'_

Tobita Yuu stepped down the bus which was from the Narita Airport. He sighed as he glanced down at the directions in his hands and looked at the small building in front of him.

_Imai Electronics_. The two words were engraved in gold letters on top of the entrance.

He went in the small building in front of him, forgetting to knock… and then… from out of the blue…

**BAKA!**

He was hit on the face by a flying glove… also known as the Baka Gun, an invention of the placid Imai Hotaru, whom was standing over him, her face void from any emotion.

"Ouch." Was the only word he could muster as the pain embedded on his face.

"You deserved that for abandoning that impaired idiot." Hotaru said emotionlessly as she led Yuu to the top of the building where she temporarily lived. She opened the door and revealed…

"Old man Sakura?!" Yuu shrieked out, seeing the old man looked up at him from the playing cards that he was holding, while Hotaru just sat across the old man and covered her face with the cards.

"Ah! You're my Mikan-chan's friend! The one who helps her with her job!" He said merrily before going back to his cards.

"W-what are you doing here?" Yuu asked, still in shock. Mikan's grandfather was there! Mikan's grandfather was there! Yuu started to annoy Hotaru with his questions.

"Hah!" Old man Sakura said out loud as he slammed his cards on the table. "Aces! Top that!"

Hotaru revealed her cards to him in a bored fashion, making the old man's eyes pop out. "Queens. Looks like you owe me 10 grand." She said as she once again shot Yuu with the Baka Gun.

"WHAT?! No!!! I don't have money!!!" Old man Sakura yelped out his hands on his bald head.

Yuu laid there on the floor,confused on how the old man had got there.

How _did _he get there?

Yuu jerked up from his position as he tried asking again while avoiding Hotaru. "Sakura-san! H-how did you get here? And why didn't you call me that you were already here?" Yuu bawled, realizing his _big_ mistake.

Mikan's grandfather calmed down from his loss and answered Yuu, "When I called you to inform Mikan to get out of Osaka, a friend of mine had already… _reserved_ me a ticket just for emergencies like these." He said, recalling when he had actually won the tickets from a bet.

"I should have waited for Mikan-chan!!" Yuu sobbed out.

"WHAT?! You're telling me that my granddaughter is still THERE?!" The old man yelled out as he stood up in rage.

Yuu hid behind Hotaru, "I'm sorry Sakura-Jii-san, but Mikan-chan insisted on staying there to find you… she said that she would come here if otherwise." He said silently.

Hotaru shoved Yuu's hand off of her shoulder and went in front of the fretful old man, "Old man… you needn't be so worried about that idiot…" Hotaru said blandly. The old man shook in agitation. "How can I _not _be worried when my only granddaughter is in trouble while I'm here living in this junk yard?!"

Hotaru glared at him when he said the word "Junk Yard". He automatically muttered his apologies to her.

Just then, the telephone rang. Hotaru walked across the room and picked the cordless phone up. "Imai Electronics."

A loud shriek was heard from the other line. There was only one person who could scream that loud.

"Baka. Where the heck are you? Your grandfather is getting a little nigh delusional here." She said, earning surprised gazes from Yuu and Old-man Sakura.

"Grandpa?" Mikan said in the other line. Her grandfather instantly pushed Hotaru aside and grabbed the phone from her pale hands.

"MIKAN-CHAN!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID GRANDDAUGHTER??!!" He bellowed at her from the phone.

"Jii-chan!!! I'm so glad you're safe! Those goons are still after us!"

"BAKA! That's the reason why I told your friend to tell you to head for Tokyo if anything happens!" He said, eyeing Yuu evilly. Yuu sweat dropped.

"I was worried about you that I couldn't bear thinking to leave you! I had to be sure!" Mikan cried out.

Just before the old man could answer her, Hotaru had shot him with her baka gun, leaving him unconscious on the floor and Yuu wailing. "Ho-Hotaru!! What did you do??" He wailed as he went to the old man's unconscious form.

"He's old anyway. He'll wake up." She said before taking the cordless phone to her ear. "Well now you are sure, moron. I expect that you already have a ticket for Tokyo already." She said to Mikan.

"Mmhmm… I'm staying at someone's house! I'm perfectly sa--!"

"Wait… _Someone's _houseJust _who_ is this someone? Don't tell me that you broke in that _someone's _house."

"Ehehehe… Of course not! He let me stay here! Anyway, Hotaru-chan, I'm sure to be there on the morning of the day after tomorrow! Don't you worry about me!" Mikan said gaily.

"_'He'_?" Hotaru asked. "Care to explain?" She said as she tapped her fingers on the table.

There was a silent pause...

"Oops! Gotta run now Hotaru-chan! Tell grandpa that I'll be there soon! Bye!!" Mikan said before Hotaru could say anything and hung up the phone.

Hotaru stared at the busy phone in her hand. "Baka. I hope you realize that those goons won't go that easily until you and your idiot grandfather pay up…" She said. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Who is _'he'_ I wonder and what kind of an idiot is he to let that moron stay in his house?"

**TBC**

* * *

Hello minna! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to upload chapter 5 yet! I'm too busy and the last part was all I could conjure up for now. So I decided to add it with chapter 4. No worries, I'm already working on chapter 5 so pray that it'll be up by Sunday. Thanks for your reviews!

Done! I told yah it was long! (roughly 12 pages!) I had to take my time re-watching ep. 1 of My Girl. You would have noticed that it's different than the actual happenings. I just made sure that the fic would have a course of its own. Well then, how was it? Bored you? Interested you? More explanations will be on Chapter 5! So don't miss it!! 

**If you've read this then visit my profile before reviewing! I have a special something for you guys!** Review okay? As always constructive criticisms only!


	5. Extra Profit

**Disclaimer:** "Gakuen Alice" is a manga owned by Higuchi Tachibana-sama… "My Girl" is a Korean soap opera by… Korean producer-dudes and such… As you can see… **MY** name can never be involved in either of the two! (I'm just a die-hard fan people!)

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me a while to update! I had a lot to do and I was kind of confused on how I should fix this chapter so that it would be a bit shorter! _(Hah! Shorter! Yeah right!) _Well enjoy anyway! Today's chapter has the balance of both humor and… well… something that I can't quite comprehend… hehe) Reviews after!! Oh and thanks for the comments dudes!

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Extra Profit**

"Here's that salary I promised." Natsume said as he handed the cash to Mikan. Her eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of the blissful money. The two were standing outside of the villa, both ready to leave, one for work and one to town.

"Arigatou Hyuuga-san!" She thanked him cheerfully and politely.

"Hn… well I'm off. I wish you good luck… and try not to get into any car accidents."

Mikan laughed at this, thinking it was a joke and not an insult. Natsume only stared at her before getting in his car.

Mikan blinked at him as he started the car. "You know what? My flight isn't until tomorrow eveing." She said. Natsume raised his eyebrows, "Are you asking for another night?"

"No! It's just that… aren't you going to give me a ride to town?" She asked him politely.

"You have money. Get a cab." He said nonchalantly.

Mikan pouted, "Yes, but it would be such a shame if I used up all my money! After all, I still didn't thank you properly! I want to get you something!" She said, trying to convince the raven-haired man.

Natsume rolled his eyes. _'I suppose I can take another few minutes of her babblings.' _"Get in."

Mikan grinned at him. "Thank you so much!" She said as she seated herself beside him. She smiled.

"Whatever." Natsume merely said as he drove off from the driveway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you so much Hyuuga-san!" She said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car. They were in front of a grocery store in town which was adjacent to all the cheapest hotels in town.

"Hn. Whatever." Was the man's only reply to her as he started the car.

"Wait!" Mikan cried out, stopping him. He looked at her questioningly. She smiled, "Well… I was hoping that you would have lunch with me…" She said as she twiddled her fingers.

Natsume rolled his ruby-red orbs. "Sakura-san, are you asking a free lunch from me?" He asked in a bored fashion.

Mikan shook her head abruptly. "Of course not! I just… want to show you my appreciation by buying you lunch!" She half-lied. It was past twelve and she was hungry. She didn't want to spend too much money since she knew that it would help pay off her grandfather's debts.

Natsume stared at her deceitful amber eyes. "Nice try. Don't think that I don't know when you're bluffing." He brusquely said as he drove off, leaving Mikan hanging on her words.

Mikan huffed as she entered the grocery store to buy food. "Not even a "no thanks." How cheap of him." She said, irritated as she briskly grabbed a cup of instant noodles from a shelf and shoved it to the counter for it to be scanned.

* * *

He was driving to the hotel when his phone suddenly rang. He took it out from his pocket and answered it. 

"Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga-san! It's Misaki." A female voice said from the other line.

"Misaki, what is it?"

"I'm glad to say that we have good reviews from our guests! They also enjoyed the dinner you prepared for them."

"Well, the Chinese Boards want to go to the _special places_ today before leaving for Beijing."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "What _special place._"

"Hmmm… I don't really know sir. Ms. Sakura might know, she was the one who told them about it after all."

"Hn. I'll take care of it. Just tell them to be ready by one o' clock." And at that, he shut his phone and turned the car around.

"What a nuisance you are."

* * *

Mikan opened the cover of her instant noodles and smelled the sweet aroma of food. "Well, this will do for now!" She said gaily as she separated her chopsticks and started to dig in the carbohydrate-contained food, satisfying her hunger. 

She savored the taste of beef and noodles in her mouth as she ruthlessly ate away the noodles, not minding the wondering eyes looking at her.

By the time she popped in another massive cluster of noodles in her mouth, a shadow appeared before her and knocked on the glass separating her from him. She looked up and saw someone whom she never expected to see…

And at that moment of surprise and bewilderment, her jaw dropped, letting the barely chewed noodles fall out from her mouth.

Natsume had revulsion written all over his face as he watched the strings of beef descend from her mouth and back into the cup.

_**How disgusting.** _

Realizing that her food fell out of her mouth and back into the cup, she quickly replaced her surprised expression with a cheery one as she proceeded to wipe her face with a tissue paper and grinned at him with a flustered expression.

**_How embarrassing!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the food!" She exclaimed as she dug in to the meal given to her.

Natsume had took her to the nearest four-star restaurant. She was of course suspicious of his unexpected kindness but nevertheless followed him.

"I'm hiring you again to take my guests for a tour around the city." He said shortly.

Mikan's eyebrows furrowed as she stopped chewing on the food, a pout formed on her lips. "I knew you needed me for something when you suggested that you would treat me for lunch! Hyuuga-san, I may have attempted to break in your house, but I did pay you back with my services! Wasn't that enough?" She reasoned out.

Natsume rolled his eyes while Mikan was constantly whining. "Would you just lock your trap first?" He asked her, keeping his composure in place as Mikan did as she was told.

"You said something about a 'special place' to the Chinese last night… They're asking you to take them around the city. This afternoon, 1:00." He said.

Mikan pondered about it for a moment. "Well I suppose so… I am getting paid, right?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Well isn't that the most obvious thing in the world?" Natsume said sarcasm evident in his tone.

Mikan gave him a nosy look. "Ne, Hyuuga-san, why are you so suddenly offering me jobs? I mean, I'm sure there are other tourist guides out there…" She asked, and then a teasing smile played on her lips. "Is it because, you… like me?" She asked, only meaning to tease him.

Natsume's pupils moved to the side depicting how idiotic her question was, his stoical expression was constant as he leaned on the table and gestured for her to move closer so that she could hear what he was going to say to her, "Sakura, you're not thinking of taking your chances by guessing it wrong, are you?" He asked her in an icy tone.

Mikan shook her head, laughing nervously. "Of course not! I was only joking!" She said. _'How i__ll-tempered!'_ "No sense of humor at all." She muttered.

"What?""Nothing!"

"Whatever. Just make sure that you're at the hotel later at one o' clock."

"Of course!" She said cheerfully. She pushed a plate of her unfinished roasted chicken, offering him some with a smile.

* * *

**Outide the Hyuuga Hotel…**

Mikan sneezed as she walked along the road to the hotel's entrance

"Bless you, Ms. Sakura." One of the Chinese told her in Mandarin. She smiled and said her thank you. _'Hmmm… I just sneezed… That means someone is thinking of me!'_ She thought as she kept on conversing with the foreigners.

It was exactly five o'clock in the afternoon and she was tired. She had toured the whole Chinese Board from the Tenpozan Harbor Village to the Kansai Sports Center. Of course, Natsume was responsible for the transportation money.

The Chinese Boards were all happy as they said their goodbye to her and departed to their rooms.

Mikan waved at them one last time before heading towards one of Natsume's employees, who was assigned to monitor them.

"Well there you go, all finished!" She said, before lifting her palm before him, signifying that she wanted her money.

"Certainly." He said as he took out and envelope and gave it to her. She took it and the employee left.

Mikan went to one corner and opened the envelope; there an amount of 400,000 Yen greeted her. She grinned happily to herself. "This will certainly help with our debts!" She declared to herself before yawning.

_'So tired…'_ She thought to herself. She walked to the lobby and sat on the comfy sofa, rubbing her sore foot. She rested her head, eyelids threatening to close, and then she finally gave in and instantly fell asleep on the lobby, not caring if guests were roaming about.

Natsume entered the lobby, receiving greetings from all of his colleagues and from all the women who were completely smitten over him. He gave his colleagues short nods and ignored the swooning women.

As he walked along the lobby, he saw the brunette slouched on one of the sofas… fast asleep. He sighed as he went along to his room, pretending not to know the girl.

Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Hyuuga."

_"Natsume-kun!"_

Ahhh…. He knew that annoying, peppy baritone from anywhere.

"What do you want Narumi?" He asked curtly, not in the mood to hear his tutor and the family friend's singing.

_"Well, __your Aunt Maayu just wanted to—"_

_"GIVE ME THAT PHONE!"_ He heard a female voice say in the other line.

_"Hello? Hi Natsume-kun!"_

"Hey Aunt Maayu, how may I help you?" He asked his best friend's mother.

_"Well, I don't know how to say this but that son of mine snuck out this morning and went back there! Would you be a dear and find him for me? I'm sure his off lounging in some __animal-packed ground __again!"_ She asked him ever so sweetly.

"I'll do whatever I can Aunt Maayu. Don't worry, I'm sure Ruka's just around here somewhere." He said and said his goodbye to the lady.

He flipped his cell phone closed and heaved a deep sigh. _'Now where is that Ruka running off to this time?'_ He asked himself. He didn't know every corner of Osaka and hell he knew where his best friend had gone!

There was only one person who knew the whole place like the palm of her hand…

He sighed as he walked to the center of the lobby where the sleeping brunette was found.

"Oi youjo, wake up." He said as he tried shaking her awake. She didn't budge.

"Oi, wake up woman!" He hissed at her still sleeping form as he shook her harder.

She moaned and turned around. "Ten more minute grandpa…" She mumbled sleepily. She was a heavy sleeper.

"I need to find someone and…" He started as he observed the brunette. Her ears were evidently perking up.

"… I need your help." He said in vexation, knowing fully well that the girl was awake.

She still didn't budge.

He grunted.

"I'll pay you." At that, Mikan stirred and got up, stretching her arms as she did so. She pretended to look confused and surprised at the sight of the executive-director.

"Ah! Hyuuga-san! How may I help you?" She asked in a sweet and sly way.

Mikan happily jumped in the passenger's seat of Natsume's car. "Osaka's No.1 tour guide Sakura Mikan at your service! I'll guide you anywhere!" She said enthusiastically.

"It's a place in Osaka… the most popular zoo or aquarium that you know." Natsume said.

Mikan had a puzzled look on her face. "Eh? H-Hyuuga-san are you going to take me on a date?" She asked.

"No idiot. We're going to watch a guy having a date… with the animals."

* * *

**Aquarium**

The aquarium was filled with tourists and children enthused to see the aquatic mysteries and brilliance. All of them were in awe as they walked in, the four corners made of glass overlooked the varieties of fish swimming about… and the roof was no exception. Within the structure was a restaurant where all the foreigners tasted the exceptionally delectable food. (Of course they serve… fish… In different styles of serving)

Ruka silently looked at the schools of fish passing by inside the glass. He tapped on the glass and as if like magnet, the schools were approaching him.

"Hey there…" A voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw a strawberry blonde haired girl wearing a tube top, looking at him with interest.

"You're my type. Would you like to have dinner with me?" She asked, with all the audacity in the world. _How overconfident._

He merely smiled. "Sorry, I'm not interested." He honestly said, rejecting the girl. The girl wrinkled her nose and left. He sighed as he went towards the restaurant to get a drink. _'And after this, I can check out what Natsume'__s doing a__nd…'_ He thought about the charming brunette and her smile. _'I wonder if she has her ticket __already…' _He asked himself and before he knew it, he was lost with thoughts of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume and Mikan entered the crowded place. Natsume scanned over the bobbing heads and faces in search for his friend. "He might be somewhere here! I'll help you look!" Mikan declared as she ran inside.

"Hold it."

She suddenly felt a tug on her pigtail and she went tumbling back beside him. "WHAT DID MY HAIR EVER DO FOR YOU TO KEEP PULLING IT??!!" She shouted at him.

"Idiot. You can't get in without a ticket." He told her. He took out two tickets from his pocket.

"Hey! Where did you get those?" She asked him. He rolled his eyes. "A gift certificate from a friend." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and handed her a ticket.

She was about to get it when something caught her eye… Eight goons in black suits… angry faces… really angry.

_'Uh-oh…'_

"Uuhhh… I'm sorry Hyuuga-san! I can't help you look after all! I have… important matters to attend to! I'll get the money tomorrow morning!" She said and ran towards the exit, making her escape.

Natsume looked at the girl run off in utter confusion. He shrugged it off and proceeded inside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruka swore he saw his best friend at the entrance. He quickly left his drink and went off to find him. He pushed through the crowd in order to reach the entrance, but when he made it there, he lost sight of his best friend. He sighed, "Maybe it wasn't him after all…" He concluded.

He felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to see the very person he was looking for, giving him a small smile. He smiled back at him sheepishly. "Hey Natsume!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, I'm going home tomorrow." Ruka said exasperatedly to the phone. He heard his mother shouting in the other line and automatically put his hand over the speaker as though he could shut it up.

"Yes mom. I will." He said, a nerve twitching on his forehead. "Love you!" He said and flipped off the phone and let out a heavy sigh.

"I presume that you're in big trouble back home." Natsume said casually as he sipped on his Root Beer.

Ruka chuckled. "Yeah, but my old woman can really get annoying." He said as he played with the straw of his drink. "And I had an obligation to fulfill." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hn. Is it about that stupid idiot?" He asked, aware of his repetition of the meaning "Unintelligent."

Ruka gave him a questioning look. He thought of who his best friend would label an in idiot…

"Oh! Do you mean Sakura-san?" He asked.

Natsume took a gulp of his drink. "You know you should have called me before letting her stay there."

Ruka chuckled yet again. "Yeah, sorry about that. But I did tell you that I had a friend who was staying over as well… the unexpected part was me getting a call from a raging _Madame._" He nonchalantly said as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah well next time…" Natsume was about to start with his sermon before Ruka cut him off.

"I bet Natsume had been entertained these past few days!" Ruka said grinning at him. "Sakura-san is a very pleasant person to be with!"

Natsume looked away from him. "Stupid annoying girl." He muttered, making Ruka laugh.

"But you know Natsume… she kind of looks like someone I know… or rather… seen…"

"Hn." Natsume said, nodding in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day…**

Mikan trotted up the marble steps to the Hyuuga Hotel. She was exhausted from running last night, she had luckily escaped from them yet again… "I should be grateful for the crowd!" She exclaimed as she made her way in the hotel.

She walked briskly up to the receptionist and smiled at her. "I'd like to speak with executive director Hyuuga please." She said in the most business-like manner she could act up.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Hyuuga-san has just left for Korea." The receptionist informed her.

"WHAT?! That no good stingy fox!" She exclaimed, she looked at the surprised receptionist and smiled at her. "Ummm… Thank you for telling me!" She said and marched out of the hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Airport**

Natsume went inside the airport, relieved that he didn't miss his flight. He had business in Korea you see and it had almost slipped his mind after the whole event the night before.

After hearing the announcer that it was time to board the plane, he heard someone shout out his name…

"Hyyuga-san! Hey wait up!"

It was _her_ again. She marched up to him, breathing heavily. Apparently, she had run there.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked.

"What?? What I want is the money you owe me!"

"Look, I have no time for that. Get it when I come back later." He said as he turned her back from her.

Mikan grabbed his jacket. "But Hyuuga-san, you promised and I need that money!" Mikan reasoned out.

Natsume, finally vexed, pulled out a generous amount of yen from his wallet and accidentally threw it at her face.

It was the first time he ever saw that blank stare plastered on her face.

Natsume grunted and turned his back on the shocked Mikan.

Mikan suddenly grabbed the hem of his jacket firmly, an angry look crossed her usually pleasant face. "Hyuuga-san, you'll regret doing that." She said angrily.

"Don't bother me every time you annoying girl." Natsume said angrily and shook her hand off of his.

Mikan sighed. "You'll really regret it…" She muttered under her breath.

"DARLING! DON'T GO!!" She shouted to him, her hand extended, as if she were reaching for him.

Natsume slowly turned around to face her, slightly bewildered by her sudden outburst. The scenario received a generous amount of stares from by standers and workers alike.

Mikan started to sob. "How cruel of you to just leave me like this! Have you forgotten the promise we made under the stars?? Why—Why does it have to be like this?" She continuously sobbed, actual tears coming from her eyes, but inside… _"Ahehehehehe! Serves you right jerk!"_

Natsume looked around at the anxious crowd surrounding them as she continued with her dramatic monologue. "That's why mom told me not to trust rich men like you who after nothing but power and money!" She screamed out and tumbled down to the floor where the cash laid untouched.

She started gathering them with her hands and continued to sob. "Sniff… well GO IF YOU WANT TO!" She sobbed…

Natsume heard comments from the crowd listening to her bawls. "How unmanly!"; "How unfortunate of her… poor girl."; "He doesn't deserve her at all!"

What she did next was the most unexpected… She stroked her stomach gently… "The baby… I'll take care of him…. AND HE'LL NEVER KNOW WHO IS FATHER IS!!" She bawled, using the cash to wipe off the fake tears and ran out of the airport.

Natsume grunted as he watched her run out. "What a nuisance." He said and he looked at the people who were glaring at him. He mumbled something incoherent as he proceeded to board the plane.

All throughout the whole time, the passengers were all staring at him and he would have easily ignored them if they just kept their mouths shut.

He glared at the man next to him for saying: "What a jerk! I would've taken care of her." And with Natsume's glare, it is guaranteed that any man, big or small, will instantly evaporate into thin air.

"Aren't you afraid of God? Abandoning a pregnant woman like that! How irresponsible!" Chided an old woman who was sitting across him. He was about to say something rather insulting but decided to scrap it out. She was an old woman (fooled as she was) after all.

* * *

**South Korea, Seoul…**

Natsume sat on the cerulean leather couch in the pallid, white lounge of the small house. There sat next to him was his secretary, Harada Misaki. With them was a woman with glasses hanging on top of her crooked nose. Natsume handed her an envelope which contained pictures which were directed from the newspaper.

The old woman observed it. She looked at the happy faces in the picture… ones who didn't know that it would soon be the last picture they would ever take.

"Yes… I remember that day… This was taken at the town festival." She said, tears trailed down her cheeks. "Laughter, joy… We were so happy… None of us even knew what hit us!" She said. She looked up at him. "Half the people in this picture died from the earthquake, but none all of the bodies were found…" She said and looked at a picture of a girl behind them. "One of them was my daughter…"

Natsume bowed down in apology. "I'm sorry."

The woman shook her head. "Its okay… I also want to believe that she's alive somewhere…" She said. "I'm sorry that I can't help." She said sadly, wiping away her tears.

Natsume shook his head. "It's alright. I'm grateful to meet someone who knew my mother." He said.

The woman looked down at the picture again. "Come to think of it, there were other Japanese people apart from us…" She said as she pointed to a bearded man wearing a brown yukata, holding a little brunette girl's hand.

* * *

**Osaka….**

"Hotaru! Can I talk to grandpa?" Mikan sang through the telephone.

She heard her sip tea from the other line. "Not here."

…..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE?!" She ranted. "Like I said baka, he's not here. He said he was leaving for Seoul today… he knows someone there." She said matter-of-factly. Mikan sighed. "Well I do hope he'd take care! Those goons are still here and—" A hand covered her mouth and pulled her out from the telephone booth.

"Looking for us?" A voice said venomously.

She tried to scream, but her screams were only reduced to muffled noises.

"Mikan? Mikan! Oi baka, what's wrong?" Hotaru repeatedly called, not knowing that her friend has already been caught.

* * *

**Seoul….**

Natsume sighed as he sipped some of his vodka. He sighed, "If my sister is still alive, she would still be living here in Korea… If she is alive."

"Are you giving up on her, Hyuuga-kun?" Misaki asked him, drinking her own glass.

Natsume shook his head. "I'm a man of my word. If I did that, I would be giving up on my mother. I'll never do that." He calmly said. He poured himself his second drink.

_"Perhaps a fake one would be better than nothing."_

**_---------_**

**_--------------_**

**_------------------  
---------------------- _**

**_--------------------------_**

**_------------------------------ _**

**TBC...**

* * *

**  
Author's Note: **Waah!! I'm sorry, was that clear? Were the characters OOC? I hope not! Well, I'm happy that I was able to update already! Forgive me for the grammatical errors! Everyone misspells mispell! (Do you get it? Ah forget about that one!) I noticed that Natsume's attitude was slightly different from the manga (Since yeah this is a parody). But I am also working on that! Warn me if they are getting out of character! That means reviews! Your reviews make the story better! This is where your reviews go! (Lol…) Chapter 6 will be out... when it's out!! So don't worry 'bout that! 


	6. Imouto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice or My Girl… the only thing I own is… the twists… and the slightly _unique _scenes that my head devises. (Insertevillaughhere)

**Author's Note: **Let me apologize for not being able to updateanything for two months… I just thought that I've been neglecting my studies a bit… plus… I knew what to write next… but simply didn't know how to execute it… (TT) Well thanks to all of you who reviewed!! I really appreciate them!! And I'm glad that you like the story so far! Oh yeah, for a very explicit reason... I don't think making Jinno play as Natsume's dad is appropriate… what do you think? Please tell me your opinions after reading this chapter!

NOW on with chapter 6!! Reviews after please!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Imouto**

**Hyuuga Manor…**

The smell of incense filled the Hyuuga Manor. There laid on the king-sized bed, the great Hyuuga Jin. Successful and said to be one of the richest men in Japan. But now, the said great Hyuuga Jin looked worse than death. Neither pride nor glory could be felt around this man, but misery and regret.

His head turned to look at a blonde woman, "Serina… where is Natsume?" He inquired weakly.

"He's gone to Seoul, Nii-san. I'm sure he will find his sister this time." She reassured her.

At the mention of Natsume's sister, his eyebrows furrowed, not because he was angry at Natsume or his long lost daughter, but because he was angry at himself for casting away his beloved wife.

"Onii-san, you must get out of this room sooner or later. You haven't eaten a single thing for three days!" Serina said, her eyes filled with concern.

He shook his head. "No… not a sinner like me. I don't deserve to live…" He breathed out and looked at a portrait of a smiling brunette holding a laughing baby.

"Chinatsu…"

"Oof!"

Mikan was unceremoniously pushed in one of the airport's storage rooms and landed on the floor head-first. She blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes to the bright light that engulfed the whole room.

All of them were there with malicious smirks smeared across their faces. The leader leaned forward and tilted her chin up so that she would face him.

"Heh, thought you'd get away from us without paying that debt your old man left you did you?" He said as he stood up, making Mikan feel like a mouse facing a huge python.

"W-what are you talking about? Of course I was planning to pay—"

"Stop telling lies you little—" The man who dragged her there started before getting hit by the boss.

"What's the matter with you Shido?! Treat our little _guest_ with respect." They all snickered as the boss took her bag and spilled everything on the floor.

"Hey! That's my stuff!" Mikan shouted, annoyed that her personal belongings were dropped on the floor. She was silenced when the person behind her pulled her hair.

The boss noticed a golden card hidden under Mikan's things. He picked it up and read what was engraved on it.

"Hyuuga Hotel Executive-director Hyuuga Natsume."

"Eh? Isn't that the famous rich billionaire Hyuuga Natsume?" One of them asked when he saw the golden card.

Mikan's eyes widened as she listened to them closely. She smiled to herself inwardly.

"That's right! My darling said that he would help us pay you." She hurriedly said. "My darling… such a kind person…" She said, acting as if she was thinking about _him_.

The boss smirked at her. "And what makes you think that we'll believe your little lie?"

"I am not lying! Do these eyes lie to you?" She pointed to her hazel-brown orbs. "I can prove it to you when he comes back from his business trip from Korea later!" She added, making it seem that she was serious about the false relationship.

They all looked at her for a moment, then at each other.

"Alright. But if we don't get our money today, you're going to have to imagine what's going to happen to you." The boss said darkly as he stood up and opened the door of the storage room.

A sweat drop formed on Mikan's head. _'I'm really sorry, Hyuuga-san." _She thought as she followed them out. After all, she never really intended for the wealthy business man to get tangled up with her problems.

* * *

Mikan was pulled in to the busy airport, the strong grip on her wrist tightening. _'Mou… I hope he has come back already.'_ And as soon as she thought it, she saw a mass of unkemptly kept hair bobbing from the people coming out of the terminal followed by his secretary. _'Seriously, I don't get how people could respect him with that shabby visage.'_ She thought before being pushed forward. 

"I do hope you can be trusted this time Sakura" The boss drawled at her.

Mikan nodded almost confidently as she followed Natsume.

Natsume was about to step into the limo before he felt a little tug on his left sleeve. He turned around only to see…

"You." His eyes turned into slits at the very sight of the girl who humiliated him in front of thousands of people. Misaki did nothing but stare, perplexed of what was happening.

Mikan gave him a sheepish smile. "Ehehe… ano… Welcome back, Hyuuga-san." She said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Do you know what you did? I was treated like a convict because of you. And now you're standing right in front of me with that dippy smile?" He said venomously.

It was like a thousand arrows were shot in every part of her body… arrows that just shouted out GUILT.

She lowered her head, trying to avoid his glare. "I'm… really sorry Hyuuga-san for earlier… especially when I mentioned about having a baby…" She said to him. '_Though you DID deserve it._' She mentally added.

"Tch. Forget it." He said as he turned around to get into the car.

Mikan's head jerked up, realizing that if she didn't do something, she'd be _screwed._

Without thinking, she grabbed the back of his jacket, causing Misaki's eyes to widen in surprise. Natsume froze for a second.

"I'm—I'm really, really sorry Hyuuga-san!!" _'I'm sorry that I had to use you!'_ She cried out.

Natsume pushed her away and straightened his jacket. He gave her one last look that just said "I'd better not see that crappy face of yours or you'll be sorry." And closed the door shut.

Mikan looked at the limo as it drove of. She felt heavy as an anvil. "Not even a little help… I guess I did deserve it." She muttered. She felt a big hand rest on her shoulder. She shuddered.

'_That's it… I'm gonna be shipped up to some uncivilized island and be sold as a prostitute.' _ She sulked.

"So… your _boyfriend_ didn't help you out." The voice said from behind her.

_GULP!_ "Well… Um..."

"That guy!! He IS an enemy of all women!!!" One of them suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah! What kind of man leaves a woman and his child like that!?" The man beside him agreed.

Mikan blinked at them. _'Ara? What's this all of a sudden?'_

The boss put an arm over her shoulder. He adjusted the sunglasses hanging on his flat nose. "Listen miss, we rarely let people in debt go so easily. But it seems like you're an exception."

Mikan blinked again. "Mr. Thug… are you…"

"Yes we are." One of them, Shido, said. "We may be thugs but we ARE RESPECTABLE men." He said with pride.

"Shut up!" The man beside him said, hitting him with a hat.

"We're lettin' you go on account of your _kid_."

'_KID?! WAAHH??'_ Mikan felt like her head was going to burst. What were these people talking about?

"See are boss was like that! His daddy left them too!" Shido exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" The boss said kicking him on the rear.

"You ARE pregnant, aren't you?" The boss eyed her suspiciously.

The thought finally kicked in to Mikan's mind and so, with a mental smirk, put a hand over her belly. "Yes… and it seems like he'll never be able to see his father…" She lied, trying to sound pathetic.

"So… sad." The boss finally said with tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm so grateful for you people… letting me go like this." She said, acting as if she were contemplating about something. "I know! When my child is born, I'll name him after YOU." She said, pointing at the boss.

"M-me! My name is… Murasaki." The boss, Murasaki said with pride.

"Murasaki.. Yes I'll name him that." _'I think I'll name my dog that.'_ She mentally added with a snicker and waved at them goodbye.

"JA JOU-SAN!! Remember to tell your kid about the good deeds we've done today!" The group shouted together as they waved to her goodbye. "We'll take care of THAT guy for you!"

When she was out of sight, Mikan did nothing to prevent herself from laughing. "THEY FELL FOR IT!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! I can't wait to tell Hotaru about this!" She laughed. Unfortunately, she didn't hear their last statement.

* * *

**Hyuuga Hotel**

Natsume walked in the hotel where all the employees and guests enthusiastically greeted him and asked how his journey had gone which was answered with the same old nods and "Fine"s. Misaki had been quietly following him all this time… still surprised of the recent events… _'That Sakura-san… really is amazing.'_ She mentally said before another thought crossed her mind.

"Don't you think that Sakura-san resembles your mother?" She suddenly asked out of the blue, causing the young man to stop walking.

"Don't compare my mother to that hideous girl. My mother was a woman of grace and civility. That hag was no more than an idiotic klutz with no manners whatsoever." He said almost heatedly causing Misaki to laugh. Misaki was used to her boss's sudden mood swings. She was older than him and it had almost looked like an older sister taunting her younger brother about his crush.

"Gomen, gomen. I was just thinking about what you've been saying… about a fake sister. After all, it wouldn't be impossible to fool the chairman at his state right now." She pointed out.

"Tch." Natsume merely responded before entering his office and dismissing Misaki.

"Sir, there's a group of men who want to speak with you." The employee said, lowering the cordless phone.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, making his employee nervous.

"Ummm… They said that they're here for some business."

He sighed. "Let them in." The employee nodded and instructed the receptionist to lead them up.

Natsume sat on his chair reading documents, wondering what this was all about. The young brunette's face suddenly popped in his mind.

He snorted. "No resemblance at all…"

"Ehem… Sir, they're here." Natsume turned around and saw a group of men all wearing black suits.

"What business do you have here?" He asked.

"Well, you see my friends and I have a funny little story Hyuuga-san." Murasaki started as he sat on the sofa overlooking the Executive-director.

Natsume's eyebrows narrowed. "I don't have time for _funny little stories_. Get straight to the point." He said in a bored, no-joke tone.

Murasaki suddenly felt small when he said this. But he still tried to hide it. He gave him a smug smirk. "We're here to collect the money you promised to let _**your**_ woman borrow."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "MY woman?" The words rolled off his tongue as if it were the most absurd thing he ever said.

"Don't act so cold when you did something like leaving a pregnant woman unprotected bastard!" One of the men shouted out before being pulled out of the way.

'_Pregnant… woman?'_ He thought…

…and it finally hit him.

'_**Oh no she didn't.'**_

"We're just here to collect that debt Hyuuga-san. We don't want to go as far as to report this or to choke it out of you." Murasaki said, trying to sound intimidating.

Natsume leaned back on his high-chair, crossing his leg as a smirk took place on his handsome features.

"It seems to me that you've been fooled by a con artist." He said matter-of-factly as he rested his elbow on his desk and his chin on his knuckles. Yes… con artist is the closest thing he could describe Sakura Mikan.

They all blinked. "F-fooled?" They stammered.

"That's right. Fooled. Though I can see how easily she got to you." He said, moving a hand on the phone. "If you'd all like, I would gladly report this to the police…" He coolly said as he raised the receiver to his ear and started pressing the telephone number of the police station.

"N-no! No! It's quite alright, Hyuuga-san! And ummm… we apologize for anything that was said earlier! Mind you they were unintended!" Murasaki said as he pushed the group into the elevator.

Natsume just stared at the elevator. "Idiots." He breathed out before a smirk formed on his lips. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He said picking up a business card that the _hideous girl_ dropped the day she stayed in his villa. He looked at her picture very closely, realizing a very important fact…

_Don't you think that Sakura-san resembles your mother?_

_Maybe a fake one would be better than nothing…_

* * *

"ACHOOO!!!" Mikan sneezed as she got off the plane. "Someone's thinking of me again… I hope it's Hotaru!" She said cheerfully as she joined the people enter the Tokyo airport. "Finally here! I was getting woozy in that plane!" She said as she walked out of the crowd. 

She looked around to spot some familiar faces before proceeding outside of the terminal. With her own footsteps, followed somebody else's and this excluded the people around her.

"Someone's following me." She thought as she walked faster. She glanced and saw a man wearing sunglasses and a brown sweater _'Oh no! They must've found out that I was just bluffing and now they sent one of their flunkies here!'_ She thought. She walked faster, already in panic. And because of her panicking, she tripped on one of the trolleys.

"Itai!!" She winced as she rubbed her hip.

"Are you alright?" The man asked as he tried to help her, but instead was hit on the face countless of times.

"Ahh!!! Let go! Let go of me!!" She shrieked. "Ow! Hey! It's just me!" He said as he took of his sunglasses. She looked up at the man who tried to harass her and recognized…

"Ruka-pyon! What a surprise!" She exclaimed as she stood up.

"It's nice to see you again too! I assume things went well." He said, completely enthused to having met her there.

"But why are you all shook up?"

"Well I—." But before she could answer him, he had already pulled her to the nearest wall to hide. "R-Ruka-pyon?" She asked.

"Sshhh." He hushed her, placing his index finger over his lips. He glanced out to the crowd to see three men all wearing sunglasses and were in blacksuits, communicators were evident on there right ear, one of them was bald.

"Damn. I didn't expect her to send THEM." He muttered. Mikan, curious, looked at the people in her friend dreaded to see.

"Eh? Ruka-pyon is on the run? What did you do? Did you steal something? Are you in debt just like me? Are you being hunted down because of some woman?" Questions started to burst out of her mouth like bullets.

"Well… it might be one of those." He joked.

"Ruka-pyon! I can't believe that a nice person like you would do such things." Mikan

"W-what? Of course not! It's just that…" Before he could finish, Mikan had left to talk to the three men.

Ruka watched as Mikan pretended to bump into them. One of the men helped her stand up as he offered her a hand. Mikan glanced at Ruka to go already before taking his hand in thanks and walked away.

Mikan walked out of the airport, glad to be able to help out a friend. She climbed up on the bus for Tokyo and sat on a nearby seat. A sudden knocking on the window beside her surprised her. She looked out and saw her blonde-haired friend.

She quickly opened the window, seeing that he wanted to tell her something. "Ruka-pyon, what is it?"

Ruka took out a ball pen and scribbled something on a table napkin. "I was just hoping I could see you again." He said a light shade of red on his cheeks.

Mikan, smiled at him and took the piece of paper. "Why not? You did so many things! I'd be glad to see you again Ruka-pyon!" She exclaimed cheerfully. She felt the bus move and she immediately waved at him goodbye.

Ruka watched as the bus was off. "Sir, the car is waiting." One of them he attempted to hide from said. "Sure. Thanks a lot Hotta." He said with a smile on his face as he followed the men to the family car.

* * *

In a nearby hospital… 

Natsume almost crashed the door down if he didn't regain his composure.

"Natsume!" Serina and Narumi exclaimed at the sight of the young Hyuuga heir. His breathing was labored and it looked as if he just joined an Olympic track meet.

"Oto-san…" He started as he walked to his old man's unconscious figure.

"Natsume… I'm sorry, but he just didn't wake up… He hasn't been eating for a while now." Serina said, standing up from her position on the sofa and went next to him.

"Natsume…" He heard his father say through the oxygen mask. "My… daughter…"

"I'll bring her here father. You'll see her." He said, for the first time in months, feeling agitated and worried. He rushed out of the door, knowing _exactly_ where to go.

* * *

**Imai Electronics... A few hours before...  
**

"HOTARU!!!"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"Mikan!" Yuu cried out.

Mikan fell limp on the floor. "Itai… What did you do that for?"

Hotaru held her baka gun tightly, still aiming it at her best friend. "Baka. What was that shrieking I heard earlier?" She asked her in a "You'd-better-tell-the-truth-or-I'll-drag-you-to-the-top-of-Tokyo-Tower-and-push-you-right-at-the-spot" way.

Mikan sighed and told Hotaru everything that had happened to her for the passed three days while Hotaru ordered Yuu to make them some tea.

"So… just who was this mystery man who let you stay in his abode?" Hotaru asked her as she sipped on her tea.

"He's a no one! Just a friend of a friend." She said, telling only part of the truth. "More importantly, how's grandpa? Can you contact him now? I want to talk to him!"

Yuu sat down next to her, pouring himself some tea. "Your grandpa's been fine. He's in Seoul by now… he said that he knew someone who could help your problems there. And, no… He hasn't been able to contact us yet." Yuu explained, patting Mikan on the shoulder.

Mikan sighed. "Grandpa… really I told you that I could handle things."

"Hmmm…." Hotaru responded to what Mikan said. She placed down her tea on the kotatsu and walked across the room to the cabinet and took out a dress. She walked back to them and threw the dress at Mikan.

"Eh? What's this?" She asked as she held the dress in front of her. It looked like a maid's uniform, a black bubble dress there were frills on the hem and the sleeves puffed out. The white apron was covered in laces and frills as well.

"That's a waitress uniform across the street. Since you HAVE been lying and because you are lost the cell phone I gave you as a birthday gift, you will be working your butt off." She stated monotonously.

Mikan blinked at her and then looked at the uniform. "But this is a maid's uniform." She whined.

Hotaru's eyelids lowered. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Both Mikan and Yuu sweat dropped. "Ummm… No! None whatsoever! In fact it looks mighty _comfy_ Hotaru!" She said cheerfully, not wanting to feel her best friend's wrath.

-------

"Hey waitress! Get me a glass of water!" A woman shouted at Mikan, lifting a glass up in the air.

'_How rude!'_ Mikan thought as she flashed her a fake smile and took the glass from her hand.

'_Waah! I don't know how I got into this!'_ She thought. She was wearing the _waitress _uniform. It seems that the owner was in to cosplay.

She scratched her arm, not used to the cloth clinging on her flesh as she handed the customer her glass of water.

"Oi!! Newbie! A customer's about to enter! Welcome him!" The manager told her. With a sigh, Mikan obliged and waited for the door to open. She stood there with a goofy smile on her face as the door finally opened.

"Irrishaimase! We're glad that you chose to—" She stopped dead, realizing who she was greeting.

"Hyuuga-san…"

"I need to talk to you…"

"B-but, I still have work—"

"NOW." It was a demand, low as it was. Mikan didn't usually like to follow orders from people like him, but there was something in his ruby red eyes that told her that he was in distress.

"Well…" She was interrupted when he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the restaurant. She screamed and yelled at him, threatening him that she would scream about being kidnapped.

Natsume had unceremoniously pulled off both of her hair scrunchies, causing her long brunette hair to fall down to her shoulders.

"HEY!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA YOU PERVERTED JERK?!" She screamed at him.

"You look like her…"

"Like who?!" She demanded.

"Sakura Mikan…" Natsume started as he took a step closer to her, their faces now inches away. Mikan, startled as she was, did not move a muscle.

"Will you be my sister?"

"You're WHAT?!" Mikan shrieked, surprised at his proposition.

"Are you deaf baka?! I just asked you to be my sister."

Mikan started to laugh. "I always thought you were a pervert but I never knew that you were a CRAZY pervert! Good night Hyuuga-san." She said as she was to retreat to back in the store.

"I'll pay you."

Mikan turned around to face him. "What?"

"I'll pay for your whole debt. Just be my sister so that my father can see you… all he needs to see is his daughter to get better again."

"Your father? Hyuuga-san, I may bluff at times but I don't lie to gain money and to betray the emotions of others further more people who are sick!" She cried out.

"It's just for tonight. Sakura… Just after he opens his eyes."

Mikan bit her bottom lip. He sounded really distressed. This wasn't the same Hyuuga Natsume he was cold to her in Osaka.

"Alright. Just for tonight. But after that, I'm out!"

* * *

**Seoul****, South Korea****… a few hours ago… **

"Let's see… If I take this path… It'll take me to that museum… and if I take a ride from there I can… No… NO I'M COMPLETELY LOST!!" An old man wailed as he crumpled the map and threw it on the ground.

He sighed, "Calm down Sakura… I'll be able to get to that place in no time! Think about your sweet little Mikan-chan! Now where is that map" He told himself optimistically as he searched for the map he himself threw away.

He saw the crumpled map on the dry gutters, "There it is!" He exclaimed _'Thank goodness its dry!' _He thought as he tried to reach for it… before water started to run down the gutter. Old man Sakura froze from the spot as he watched his only source of information being washed away by the water from the sewers. "Damn…"

He walked down the street, a grim expression painted on his face and his figure crooked. _'What am I supposed to do now? That map was my only hope to find that person!! Mikan-chan…" _He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he had bumped into a young woman who looked like she was just about Mikan's age.

"Oh… Sumanai." He told her as if he were still in Japan.

The woman looked at him curiously. "You're… Japanese?"

Old man Sakura nodded before eyeing the young woman.

_'This person… looks familiar'_

* * *

"Alright, if you're asked, you've been living in Seoul peacefully with a foster family ever since the accident. You've graduated with great honors in your studies..." Natsume had been instructing her all the way to the hospital. 

"Whoa! It sounds like your little sister should be the perfect daughter!" Mikan exclaimed.

"My father has been dreaming about her… oh, and tell him that you play the piano." He added.

Mikan sighed, "Yes boss." She said sarcastically before a furry coat was dumped at her.

"What was that supposed to be?!" She demanded but then stopped when she realized what she was holding.

"It's mink. Would you stop complaining and follow me?" He ordered her. Mikan didn't answer him, instead she slipped in the coat and viewed her reflection on a nearby mirror.

"Stop fooling around idiot!" Natsume snapped.

"I was only looking at myself Mr. Grouchy!" Mikan retorted.

They walked to Hyuuga Jin's room. There was a lobby before it and Natsume had instructed Mikan to sit. "My father is all alone now so there's no worry for any suspicion." He said, looking through the window which showed his ill father lying on the bed.

Mikan looked over his shoulder, shocked to see a very sick man. "You didn't tell me that this was his condition! Hyuuga-san I refuse to do this to a person who is dying!" She cried out.

"My father isn't dying—"

"Then why did you need to find a fake sister so urgently? I won't do this anymore Hyuuga-san! I refuse to do this!" And with that, she turned around and headed to the elevator.

Natsume didn't do anything to stop her. In a way, she was, with all his pride down, right. No person can ever try to deceive a man who was practically on his deathbed.

He entered the room, fully prepared of the news that he had to bring to his father. He wasn't sure if this was for the best or for the worst, but he didn't have a choice.

His father's eyes fluttered open, feeling his son's presnece. "My daughter… where is she…?" His father breathed out.

"Father… she's…"

"I'm here father." Natsume was but surprised at the sound of her voice. He watched as Mikan went next to him and held his father's hand. Her eyes were for of worry and joy at the same time.

"I'm here…"

TBC

* * *

**Edited: 12/28/07. Sorry, the scene with Old man Sakura felt out of place in the 7th chapter so I decided to add it here! Oh and... **

**Just a little teaser to keep you all a little bit preoccupied while I work on chapter 7!**

"Dad! I'm so glad you're alright now! Did you have nice dreams?" She asked him, pretending that the man was her own father.

The Chairman smiled as he stroked Mikan's hair. "I did… knowing the fact that my precious daughter is alive!"

**"DAUGHTER?!" **Everyone cried out.

----

"I won't stop until you tell me honestly! Did you see OR did you NOT see?" Mikan demanded.

Natsume stopped on his heels, causing Mikan to collide with his back.

"Hey! Don't stop so suddenly you perv—", before she could finish she was pulled in to the alleyway by Natsume and pushed to the wall, his strong arms trapping her.

Mikan felt herself turning red. "W-what do you think you're doing you pervert?!" She demanded as she tried to struggle.

"Sakura… I think I'm beginning to see you differently now…" He said in what Mikan thought was a deadly serious tone.

"W-what?" She breathed, realizing that their faces were now only centimeters apart.

**Ooooh... don't miss that spicy one!! XD **

Imouto- Little sister

Itai- Ouch (muahahaha)

Irrishaimase- Welcome (Not sure of the spelling.)

Jou-san- would be from Ojou-san which means "Miss"

Gomen (Gomenasai)- sorry

FINALLY GOT THERE!!! I deeply apologize for some grammatical errors if there are any… I've been having a cold when I was writing this sooo… yeah! I hope that was a satisfying chapter! It was pretty long! Oh! And Jinno will not partake as Natsume's dad because I have a different role for him in the future... which means I need to change some things in chapter 3...Lol

Anyhow, your reviews really helped me a lot so I hope that you review this chapter too! I'm asking, not only for good feedback but it would also be helpful of you send me your criticisms as well… in a constructive way…

That is all I can share. One, two, three, bow.


	7. Hired

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice or My Girl. If I did, I'd be stinkin' rich by now...

**Author's Note:** Happy New Year! Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. I decided to wait after exams were over before I start writing. Well, here you go. Chapter 7! Thanks a lot for the reviews by the way! They all put a smile on my face(XD). So please DO review after reading this. And also, I would like to apologize in advance for the grammatical errors.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hired**

"I'm here..."

His eyes welled up with tears as he held her soft hand tightly. "My... daughter..." He said it, through his oxygen mask, the tears started to run down his wrinkled cheeks.

Tears also flowed on Mikan's naturally happy visage as she forced a smile on her face. But the tears weren't that of a daughter who, at last, found her father, nor was it for the grief that his life was slipping away. No, the tears were that of regret and sorrow for the man who only saw the face of an impostor... and not his real daughter.

"Father... you've seen her... Please... rest now..." She whispered to him.

A smile went across his usually sour face.

"Thank you." He said as his eyes closed shut and his hand let go of hers.

Silence filled the room.

"Dad..." Natsume breathed, seeing his father's still body.

"Jii-sama... I'm really really sorry!" Mikan cried out, falling down to her knees, her head on the _deceased_ man's bed as she cried her heart out.

"Oi..." Natsume called her.

"I did a really bad thing! I shouldn't be forgiven! Jii-sama, I hope you find you're real daughter there in heaven!" She sobbed.

"Oi, baka!"

"What is it?! Can't you see that I'm grieving? You should do the same thing if you really were his son!" She yelled at him.

"I won't do that because..."

"Because?"

He pointed at the Cardiac monitor which was still loudly beating, telling that the chairman was still alive.

"... Because I don't grieve for someone who is obviously asleep." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Ehehehe!" Mikan let out a discomfited laugh as she stood up from her position.

------------------------------

Both were now sitting in the lobby inside the suite room after the melodramatic scenario.

Mikan cleared her throat before speaking. "I did what you told me to do." She said in a serious tone. "Now..."

"You want your money." Natsume finished for her.

Mikan's face wrinkled. _'Not exactly what I wanted... though the villa in Osaka can be a real treat!'_

"I have a question though... why did you come back?"

Mikan looked down, her hands on her lap as she thought of what to say. "I thought of my parents... how it would be nice to see them... even if it would just be for a moment." She said in a low voice.

"Hn. Is that all?" Natsume asked, slightly convinced with her answer.

"Well, that and because I still need the money to pay off that debt my grandfather owes!" She said nonchalantly.

Natsume sighed. "You'll get your money tomorrow."

Creases were drawn on Mikan's forehead. "Tomorrow?" She repeated.

Natsume's eyebrow went up. "You got a problem with that?"

Mikan stood up with an annoyed look on her face. "Well... Yes! How can I be sure that I'll really be paid tomorrow?" She asked in a skeptic tone.

"You'll get your money out of my pocket together with a plane ticket back to Osaka." Natsume calmly explained.

"What?! Osaka? Do you realize that there's a whole mafia group after me?!"

"Weren't you listening baka? I told you that I'd pay your debt off. Or did you do something to irk them?" He asked her, still not quite over the fact that she used him to lure those goons off.

Mikan laughed sheepishly. "I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"Hn. And one more thing, I'll need that mink coat back."

Mikan pouted at Natsume's demand as she tightened a hold on the fur coat. "No way! This comes as extra charge you know!" She cheekily said.

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "I don't think that was part of our agreement Miss Sakura."

Mikan glared back at him, but gave up seeing that there was no point in arguing about a coat. She took it off and uncertainly handed it over to the raven haired man.

"I'm going ahead. Make sure you leave before anyone finds you here." He said curtly as he headed for the door. He stopped in his heels and mumbled,

"Thank you."

Mikan gave him a strange look. "EH?? What was that?" She asked, either she really didn't hear what he said or she just liked irking him.

"I said thank you baka! Are you that deaf?" And he closed the door shut.

Mikan smiled. "You're very welcome Hyuuga-san!" She cheerfully said as she took her bag from the couch, ready to leave as well. She stared at the cushiony sofa and noticed how soft it looked. She let out a tired yawn. "I'm really sleepy…" She mumbled to herself as she sat back down.

She smiled; I'll be gone tomorrow before anyone will even realize I was here." She told herself reassuringly. "Oyasumi nasai, Jii-sama!" She said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The next day… 6:00 A.M., Hyuuga Manor.**

"Natsume-kun!" Narumi called in a sing-song voice before getting hit by a loaf of bread.

"Don't call me with that ridiculous tone. And you call yourself my tutor." He said as he munched on some pancakes.

"We're off to see your father again today. Would you like to join us?" Narumi asked him enthusiastically.

"Probably." Natsume bluntly answered him.

"Ruka-kun is also coming!"

Natsume didn't answer, tired of his annoying tutor's annoying voice.

"Well then call if you ever plan on coming! Jan ne!" He said as he walked out of the dining room.

Natsume started thinking to himself. _'Well I guess there won't be any harm in going there today.' _He thought as he sipped his coffee. "I sure hope that baka did what I told her to do last night."

* * *

**Hospital… a few minutes later…**

"So how was your trip to Africa, Ruka-kun?" Serina asked him as they made their way to her brother's suite.

"It was very fun, Auntie. You should really try going there once in a while. We met some very friendly tigers." Ruka said earnestly. When it came to animals, he was always energetic.

Nogi Maayu made a face. "Tigers! Goodness gracious Ruka! You could've been attacked! If you were somewhere other than that foul place, you would be much safer!" She overstated.

"Well as you can see mother, I'm still alive. And this _foul_ place you call is called the savannah." Ruka countered and added in a small voice, "And I'm much safer there than I'll ever be here"

Narumi laughed. "I think what your mother is trying to imply is that, if you were in an office, you wouldn't be attacked by wild beasts." He cheerfully said.

Serina laughed, "Are you quite sure of that Narumi? I believe that there IS someone fitting of that description." She cheekily said as she eyed the widowed Nogi as the three began to laugh.

"Unbelievable." Maayu mumbled as she reached for the door knob of the Chairman's suite.

--------------------------

Mikan was brushing her teeth when she heard loud voices and laughing outside the room.

'_Uh-oh… time to go!'_ She thought as she ran out of the bathroom and took her bag from the coach. Just as she was going to reach for the door, the door knob started to turn.

'_Oh no!! What do I do? What do I do? Think Mikan! Think!'_ She thought as she went back in the bathroom, but just before she could close the door, a blonde haired woman's head popped inside and saw her.

"Are? Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"M-me? I—I… uummmm…." She started as she looked around the bathroom and saw the trash bin.

"Th-the garbage collector! That's right! I'm here to… collect your… garbage!" She said in a high tone as she grabbed the trash bin and headed out to the main room where three more people stood. A man with long wavy blonde hair, a woman whom… looked terribly familiar and…

"Sakura-san?"_Ruka-pyon!_

The woman beside him looked at him, surprised. "You know this girl?"

"Well she—."

"She's the garbage collector." Serina answered as she let Mikan pass.

The woman didn't look quite convinced. She eyed Mikan closely, causing the brunette to sweat drop.

"You… aren't you that slow waitress in that restaurant?" She inquired.

'_Ah! Now I remember! She was that rude woman who asked me for some water!'_ She thought as she remained silent. **(A/N: Refer to chapter 6)**

"What are you talking about? She's the garbage collector!" Serina argued.

"She's a waitress!" Maayu snapped.

"A garbage collector!"

"A waitress!"

Mikan laughed nervously as she watched the two women arguing over what she really was before she heard a muffled voice.

"My… daughter…" _Oh no…_

She looked over at the Chairman's lying form and saw that he regained his consciousness… and he was calling for his daughter... that meant… her.

"My daughter…" He breathed as he reached out a hand for her.

The arguing stopped and all eyes fell on Mikan. She blinked, and before she realized it, she was walking over to the chairman's bed and started to _act like a daughter _and hugged him.

"Dad! I'm so glad you're alright now! Did you have nice dreams?" She asked him, pretending that the man was her own father.

The Chairman smiled as he stroked Mikan's hair. "I did… knowing the fact that my precious daughter is alive."

"**DAUGHTER?!"**Everyone cried out.

--------------------------

Natsume was already heading for his father's room when he heard a faint cry of: DAUGHTER which suspiciously came from where he was headed. Which explained why he was already running.

'_That baka! I told her that she shouldn't be seen!'_ He thought as he entered the unusually noisy room.

"Daughter?! You're Chinatsu's daughter who was thought to be dead?!" Nogi Maayu exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Well… ano…" Mikan started, unsure of what to say.

"Ah! Natsume-kun!" Narumi called to him, causing everyone to turn around. Natsume gave Mikan an angry look whereas Mikan simply gave him a sheepish grin.

"Natsume-kun! Is this true? Is she really my brother's daughter?" Serina asked him.

"She is my daughter, isn't she Natsume?" The chairman asked him.

"Natsume…"

Natsume sighed. _'I didn't have to do this if you didn't have a thick head!' _He thought as he shut the door behind him and leaned on it. "Everyone, meet Sakura Mikan… my… _sister_." He said, looking directly at Mikan. Everyone followed his gazed and stared at the bewildered Mikan.

"Ahaha… Nice to meet you all…" She laughed and mentally sighed. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

"Wow… so Sakura-san was Natsume's long lost sister all along." Ruka said, amazed with that fact.

"Yep! It's pretty amazing!" Mikan laughed. The three of them went out of the room before anyone asked any questions regarding Mikan. Serina had simply laughed, "We're glad to have you in the family Mikan-chan!" and that was when Natsume had dragged the brunette out of the room.

Ruka laughed. "No wonder you looked so much like Aunt Chinatsu!" He exclaimed.

Mikan blinked, "Who—" before she could ask who the woman was, Natsume had stomped on her foot… hard…

"Itai!! What did you do that for you baka?!" She shouted at him.

Natsume shrugged. "It's not my fault you have big feet.

"What?! You did that on purpose you clumsy oaf!" Mikan snapped.

"Clumsy? I believe you're referring to yourself, baka youjo." Natsume shot back.

In the midst of their war, Ruka started to laugh. The two looked at him strangely.

"Oi Ruka, what's so funny?" Natsume asked.

Ruka settled himself before answering his best friend. "Oh, it's just that… Natsume never had that kind of childish quarrel with anyone before." Ruka said, smiling. "I'm glad you found your sister." He told Natsume before getting called by his mother.

Ruka sighed. "Madame calls again."

"Eh?! That's Madame?" Mikan exclaimed, shocked.

Ruka gave her a strange look. "Yes. Madame is my mother." He answered and then smiled, "Were you expecting someone else?"

Mikan's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Ummm… Nooo… hahaha!" She laughed.

Ruka laughed at the girl's silliness. "Then see you later Sakura-san, Natsume." He waved his goodbye and left.

"Ja ne, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan cheerfully said, waving as she did.

"You really are a stupid idiot, aren't you?" Natsume said when Ruka was out of ear-shot.

Mikan glared at him. "Who are you calling an idiot—"

"Do you really think you're in the position to answer?" Natsume asked her, venom in his tone.

Mikan fell silent.

"Because of your idiocy, you were nearly caught. Now we're in this situation." Natsume chided.

Mikan's face turned red with anger. "Don't put all the blame on me! You're the one who decided all of this in the first place saying that it would only be for a night!" She accused.

"Well because of YOUR idiocy, it won't be for a night anymore. I told you not to get caught."

Mikan stomped her feet on the ground. "WELL THEN JUST TELL THEM I'M NOT THE REAL THING!" Mikan bellowed, extremely frustrated at him.

"Nope, can't do that. You already made that scene in front of my father. All hell would break lose if he ever finds out. You'll go to prison for conning, I'm just gonna be replaced as executive-director, and my father will just fall into the pit of disappointment."

"W-What?!"_'Yikes! Jii-sama is THAT powerful?'_

"Yes, he is. And he's already tied up on a bed." Natsume said, reading her mind.

"Anyway, the only solution for this is for you to keep acting like my sister."

"W-what?! What if I get caught?" Mikan asked.

"That is statistically probable." Natsume said in an oddly blunt tone. "But if you're good as you say you are, you'll likely to fool him."

"So… does this mean…" Mikan started…

"I'm hiring you (again). Office will be in the Hyuuga Manor. Your working hours will be whenever my father, or any of the people associated with the Hyuuga family, is around. You'll have your weekly salary and you'll get paid extra if you do a great job of course and a vacation wage too. And I guess a retirement wage from the maximum days you'll be working if you ever quit." Natsume dictated, he looked over at the dazed brunette.

"Oi, Sakura…" He called… still dazed.

----------------

**(Mikan's Inner Mind Theater)**

Mikan was swimming in a pool of money, waving around the cash with a big goofy grin on her face, her grandfather was sitting on a beach chair, on his neck hung huge bling-blings, and Natsume was in front of the people turning his brief case over where money, worth millions flew out to Mikan.

"It's all yours." He said, before throwing the empty briefcase on her head.

-------------------

"OW!!" Mikan yelled. "What did you do that for?!" She bellowed at Natsume.

"You were wearing an ugly grin on your face for no particular reason." He shrugged. "So what's it gonna be? Are you going to take the job or not?"

Mikan smirked.

"Dad… I'm going to stay with you for a little while to take care of you!" Mikan cheerfully announced to the Chairman as she held his hand.

The Chairman smiled, "That's great news, Mikan-chan! Now I can get to know more about my little angel!" He said as if Mikan was still an infant.

Mikan laughed, a hand at the back of her head. "Well 'angel' is such a strong term!"

'_Yosh! If I work hard, I'll get paid extra! Ganbatte Mikan!'_ She cheered for herself as she cracked out a corny joke which made the chairman laugh.

* * *

**Hyuuga Manor Entrance**

"Wow! Are you sure this is where I'm supposed to live?" Mikan blurted out when she saw the huge estate. _'This place… is bigger than the villa!' _She ran to the open veranda to see the beautiful scenery of Tokyo. "Kirei…" She whispered.

"Oi. Stop gawking and start walking." Natsume ordered her. Mikan only answered him with a childish giggle and ran up to the main house where the woman whom had mistook her as the garbage collector was waiting.

"Okaeri nasai, Natsume-kun!" She greeted them, she smiled at Mikan. "And welcome to our Household, Mikan-chan."

-----------------------

They sat on the house's living room where they were served some tea and cookies which Mikan had never tasted before. The blonde haired woman had started the conversation,

"Let me introduce myself to you, I'm Hyuuga Serina and I'm Natsume's aunt as well as yours, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan nodded. "It's nice to meet you too, Aunt Serina." She smiled at her as she took a bite of the cookie. "Delicious!" She blurted as her tongue tasted the food.

Serina laughed, "I'll make some more if you'd like. We are truly indebted to you. You saved the Chairman!"

Mikan giggled, "Well, what else can I do? He is my only father after all!" She lied, winking at Natsume, Natsume simply ignored her and drank his tea.

"Did your foster parents really approve of your coming here?" Serina asked her as she helped herself with some of the cookies she baked. Natsume averted his eyes from the tea cup to Mikan.

"Ummm… well, my parents died when I was young." Mikan answered her honestly, feeing Natsume's expecting gaze bearing on her skull.

"Oh my! You poor girl! Losing a mother and then losing your foster parents too! You must be so sad!" Serina cried out.

Mikan nodded, thinking that if she were the real daughter, she would too. "But my grandfather took me in so I didn't feel so alone for quite a while." She said as she sipped her tea.

"So where is your grandfather now?" Serina inquired, causing Mikan to choke on her tea.

"What?" Mikan asked.

Natsume set his tea cup own on the table, "That's right… I wasn't able to ask either… where's your grandfather now?" Natsume asked her, expecting a good answer from her. Mikan glared at him before pondering her next move.

Mikan put the tea cup close to her face. "He's on a business trip!" She declared cheerfully.

"A business trip?" They both repeated.

Mikan nodded. "He goes to a lot of it! He usually doesn't come back for months!" She lied.

"Your… grandfather?" Serina asked.

Mikan nodded, as if it wasn't a weird thing. "He's not that old! He… well… married young!" She added before sipping her tea.

'_That's the crappiest thing you've ever said, baka.'_ Natsume mentally thought.

"Sou desu ka." Serina said, there was a look in her eyes that said that she was amazed that an old man could still run around the world to keep the business together.

-----------------------

"Ahh… That's amazing!" Mikan exclaimed as she looked at the sculpture. Serina left her, telling her that she was meeting with a friend of hers and Natsume… well… she didn't see him after their conversation.

Mikan observed the detailed chiseled face of the angel. "I wonder how anyone can do this!" She said to herself.

"You know, I would have thought that you would be looking at that picture instead of the sculpture."

Mikan turned around to see the long-haired blonde man behind her, staring up at the huge picture of a woman who almost looked like her and a little girl who was at least three-years old sitting on her lap.

"Ummm… well... I have been looking at it…" Mikan lied. _'What is this guy anyway?'_

"Hmmm…" Narumi looked at the picture quizzically and then at Mikan, and then back at the picture, his hand on his chin.

"Don't you find it strange?" He asked her. Mikan looked at him strangely. "What is?"

"Well, it is true that you look so much like this face." He said as he pointed at the face of the beautiful brunette. "But you don't look anything like that face." He added, pointing to the little girl's face.

Mikan almost choked. It was true. The little girl, instead of having Mikan's brunette hair, had the same raven-black hair as Natsume's and her eyes were a sharp color of scarlet instead of her round hazel-brown orbs.

"W-well—." Mikan was in the state of panic. _'If I don't make a good excuse, I'm done for!'_

"Hmmm… It's said that people who lie usually go to limbo after death." Narumi said, thinking to himself as he said it… or so he made it sound that way.

He smiled at her, "Don't you think so too, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan sweat dropped. Narumi looked like he got everything figured out in a matter of minutes. _'What now? This guy gives me the creeps!'_

"Narumi." A familiar voice called. Mikan turned around and, for the very first time, was actually glad that her employer was there.

"Natsume-kun! Mikan-chan and I were having a very interesting conversation, weren't we, Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked, not expecting a full answer from the brunette.

Natsume ignored Narumi and went up to Mikan. "The maid already prepared your room. It's the third room to the left." He told her.

Mikan merely nodded. _'Eh? Is he trying to stall or something?'_

"Well what are you waiting for?! Go check it out already!" Natsume snapped at her.

"H-hai!" Mikan said briskly as she left the room, leaving the two men in silence.

Narumi smiled, "It's good that you were able to find a replacement, Natsume-kun. But don't you think your father will be in a fit of rage if he finds out?" He asked him casually.

Natsume snorted. "And who said that she was a replacement?"

Narumi sighed. "As expected from you Natsume-kun, but you still don't have proof of any sort to say that she really is the chairman's daughter." Narumi pointed out.

"If I say she's my sister, then she is." Natsume ended the conversation with that and headed upstairs.

Narumi chuckled, "As expected, there's no reasoning with you, Natsume-kun."

----------------------

"Wow! This place is bigger than my living room back in Osaka!" Mikan said, amazed with the size of her room.

Natsume eyed her, "Personally it isn't my taste. If you find any inconvenience, just tell the servants about it."

Mikan settled herself, acting as if the room was plain and ordinary. "Yeah well… this will do I guess."

"Well then get ready for later. Dinner's at seven and everyone is expected to be there on the table." Natsume said as he headed for the door. "And one more thing…"

Mikan gave him a questioning look.

"Go take a bath, baka youjo. You smell of manure." He commented as he shut the door.

"I don not!!!" She shouted as he took off her shoe and threw it at the door. "BAKA!!"

Mikan touched the peach painted walls of the room and looked at the stuffed toys (All of which she had longed since she was a child) lined up in one of the cabinet's shelf. She walked in a divider and found herself in another room. "Whoa!"

Ever imagined yourself having your own mall in your room? It had to take Mikan five pinches and a whack on the face to convince herself that she wasn't standing inside a _closet_ filled with all the designer clothing straight from Italy and France.

"If this is a dream, don't wake me up!" She bellowed as she jumped up and down on her fluffy bed.

"I'm DEFINITELY going to work hard!"

* * *

"Sakura Mikan is really your sister huh? I never would have guessed with her running around Osaka and all." Ruka said as he took a sip from his champagne glass.

"Yeah." Natsume answered him.

"But I wonder what happened to her grandfather that had a lot of debts to pay?" Natsume almost choked on his champagne when he heard this._'So Ruka knew about that huh? That baka just tells everyone.'_

"I had to pay it off. Her grandpa's free as a bird now." He lied._'Damn. Is that hobby of hers really contagious?'_

"Ah… Sou ka…" Ruka said before Natsume's phone rang.

"Hello?" Natsume answered.

"NATSUME-KUN!!"_'Oh great.'_

"What do you want?" He asked the caller curtly.

"Ne Natsume-kun! I just wanted to ask when our date is gonna b—"

"Never. Now stop calling me." Natsume snapped as he turned his cell phone off.

Ruka laughed. "That Sumire sure is snoopy."

"Too snoopy." Natsume said.

"But you're gonna have to face the fact that she is your fiancée."

Natsume sighed. "For money? After my father's back on his feet there'll be no wedding." He said as he drank down his champagne.

* * *

**In another part of the world….**

An olive-green haired woman put down her phone, an angry look crossed her face.

"Mou! Natsume-kun you're so irritable a times!" She said, but her face softened when she took a picture of Natsume out of her wallet.

"But that's EXACTLY what I love about you! So just wait for me my Natsume-kun!" She said as she out her suitcases inside her car.

"Because I'm coming!"

* * *

**Hyuuga Manor**

Mikan turned on the faucet and let the warm water fill her bath tub. She giggled to herself, "This is going to be so good! Even better than the one I had in the villa! This time, no pervert is going to bolt in the door!" She told herself happily as she added some soap and mixed it with the water. Foam started to form and bubbles were flying around.

"Ahahaha!! This is really the luckiest day of my life!" She said as she splashed on the water, she stood up from her position to take off her towel and dip in until—

"Oi, Sakura." Someone called, startling Mikan. Her feet started into a bustle as she tried walking on the wet floor but unfortunately for her, she slipped, hitting the back of her head, her towel hurled from her body. Pain shot through her body.

"Oi, baka! Did you hear me the first time? Dinner's ready." Natsume called as he knocked on her door.

"H-help…" She tried to yell but found that she was incapable of doing so.

"I'm coming in." Natsume declared as he opened her bedroom door. The room was empty; he realized that she was in the bathroom when he saw her clothes neatly laid on her bed.

He walked over the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Oi, hurry it up in there. The food is getting cold and I'm not about to eat cold food because of you." Natsume reprimanded. He waited for her brash come back but heard none. Instead, he heard whimpers of pain.

Worry started to fill him. (wow) "Oi, baka youjo! Are you okay in there?" Natsume asked as he opened the bathroom door.

'_NOOO!!! THAT IS THE WORST THING YOU CAN EVER DO YOU PERVERT! CALL A MAID OR SOMETHING!!'_ Mikan screamed in her mind as tears started to run down her cheeks because of the pain and because she was about to be completely humiliated this time as the door fully opened.

Natsume blinked and immediately closed the door shut after seeing the…_traumatizing_ sight. _'This happened before… Only… this outcome is worse.'_ He thought as a little blush crept on his cheeks. He heard Mikan whimpering for what seemed to him like ANGRY ones.

He sighed as he grabbed Mikan's comforter and opened the door slightly just so that he could reach the light's switch and turn the lights off. He opened the door, making sure that it was dark enough not to see… _anything_, except for her figure.

Mikan was enfolded by the darkness before a string of light came in the room, she felt herself being wrapped in a comforter and being hauled up on somebody's back. She didn't dare open her eyes to see who it was though… Because she knew very well just WHO it was.

Natsume carried her out of her room and down the stairs, all of the servants were looking at the injured girl with worry.

"Natsume-kun! What happened?" Serina asked running to him with Narumi, startled by the scene of the _brother_ carrying his _younger sister_ in a comforter.

Natsume turned to them, "Apparently, this baka slipped and hit her head on the floor." He explained.

Narumi chuckled, "I'll go get the car." He said as he headed out.

* * *

**Outside the hospital…**

Natsume stood outside the hospital's main building waiting for the brunette to come out. The automatic doors opened and the brunette came out wearing a sweat shirt and some pants. She was saying goodbye to the nurse. An angry look took place on her face when she saw Natsume.

"Head still intact?" Natsume asked concern barely evident.

Mikan glared at him. "Don't act snooty with me you pervert!!" She angrily said, remembering the recent event.

"Tch. I had expected a quick thank you. Did you want your head plastered on the floor instead?" Natsume asked bluntly.

Mikan was staring daggers at him. "Jerk! I want an honest answer from you… did you or did you not see _anything_?" Mikan demanded.

Natsume yawned, "See what?"

"Don't act all innocent! You know what I mean!" Mikan bellowed.

"Alright, I saw." Natsume said straightforwardly, making Mikan throw a fit.

"Baka! You were supposed to at least answer that you didn't! That at least would've made me feel better! " Mikan heatedly said.

"Alright, I didn't see anything. Happy?" Natsume asked as they walked back to the car.

"WHAT?! You can't just change your answer like that! Jeez, you're horrible with bluffing!"

"What's wrong with you? I told you the truth and you're mad. I told you that I didn't see anything and you're still mad. Women are such complex creatures." Natsume said, irritated at the brunette.

Heat emitted from Mikan, "I won't stop until you tell me honestly! Did you see OR did you NOT see?" Mikan demanded.

Natsume stopped on his heels, causing Mikan to collide with his back.

"Hey! Don't stop so suddenly you perv—", before she could finish she was pulled in to the alleyway by Natsume and pushed to the wall, his strong arms trapping her.

Mikan felt herself turning red. "W-what do you think you're doing you pervert?!" She demanded as she tried to struggle.

"Sakura… I think I'm beginning to see you differently now…" He said in what Mikan thought was a deadly serious tone.

"W-what?" Mikan uttered, heat ran to her face when she realized just how close the proximity of their faces was.

"Sakura…"

Mikan closed her eyes, her heart beating fast. _'No…'_

"Is that bluffing good enough for you?"

'_Eh?'_ Mikan opened her eyes; Natsume was already heading for the car.

Mikan was still baffled as she stared at Natsume. Natsume stared back at her.

"What are you gawking at _Polka-dotted panties girl_? Sheesh you're so childish. Even Ruka's niece doesn't where such patterns." Natsume said mockingly.

That was when Mikan erupted. "WHY YOU PERVERT!!! YOU INVADED **MY**PERSONAL BELONGINGS!!!" Mikan screamed at him.

Natsume shrugged, "I don't leave my stuff lying on the floor." He said as he started the car.

"You perveeeert!!!! Don't ever come in my room again!!!" Mikan screamed at him.

"Aren't you coming in, Polka-dots?" Natsume asked.

"The name is SAKURA MIKAN!" She yelled at him.

"Whatever Polka-dots. Just get in already."

Mikan did as she was told. She would have refused… but she didn't have any money to take a cab. So she just settled with giving her employer the silent treatment.

She sighed, "This is the _worst_ day of my life." She muttered.

'_Hotaru-chan… what should I do now? Now I can __**never**__ get married! I'm tainted for life!' _ Mikan sobbed.

* * *

"Achoo!!"

"Oh, Hotaru-chan are you catching a cold?" Yuu asked her as he finished sweeping the floor.

"Iie. Some idiot must be thinking about me." Hotaru answered as she continued reading her book.

Yuu set down the broom and leaned on the counter, "By the way I haven't seen Mikan last night nor did I see her all day today too." He said.

"She said she has a new job that comes with boarding." Hotaru answered. She looked up from her book and gave Yuu a look. "What are you stopping for? I don't recall telling you that you could rest. Go clean the gutters." She bluntly ordered him.

"H-Hai!"

Hotaru sighed, "Mikan you big baka. What were you thinking, accepting such a job?"

-

----

------

---------

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note: **FINIS!!! Hell yeah!! I enjoyed writing that! Heeeeee!! Hoped you enjoyed it too!! This is my late gift to all of you! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!

It is currently 1:30 in the morning and I have no plans in counter checking all the errors until the sun rises!

Chapter 8 will be on the making! 'til then, please leave all your comments, compliments, suggestions, and criticisms that are constructive by clicking the **submit a review: GO **tab.

Ta!!

BlakRythem


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or My Girl.

PoP goes my heart!! Goes my heart!!

**Author's Note:** Yess... three months... Wehhh... (Bows head in shame) Sorry. I have no other excuse but that I had no idea how to start the chapter other than the usuall du-dahs... an inspiration just came to me a few days ago and here you have it! As always, your reviews always remind me of why I continue this so yeah... you know the rest. Review after reading 'kay?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home.**

**Hyuuga Manor...**

The usually quiet and solemn manor was now hustling and bustling with servants from high and low, from top to bottom and back again, making sure that every corner and every crack was tidied up. The cooks and the maids also got busy in the kitchen to whip up the most delectable meal ever made.

And this was all to celebrate the return of the head of the house.

The Chairman himself, Hyuuga Jin.

People said that Chairman was as cold as his son but was warm to those familiar with him. Servants thought he was a strict but kind master, to his employees he was a terror of a boss but a wise negotiator, to Natsume he was a distant and lonely father.

But to Mikan, he would just be another customer. One of whom she had to fool into believing that she was his real daughter in order to get her pay check.

Yes this was all true, due to an incident, Sakura Mikan found herself in this tight situation.

And if she got caught, she might as well be thrown to the big house.

And Mikan didn't want to go there at all... do you?

And now there she was sitting on the mahogany carved bench of the veranda, waiting for the arrival of her _father_. She might as well think that she was lucky to be there, hidden from her pursuant and taken in a home with breeding and fortune. But another side of her (specifically her best friend) said that this was the most inane thing she has ever done in her life... particularly when it came to terms with her boss,

Her _big brother_... (Mikan rolled her eyes at the thought)

After _that_ night, she didn't dare to talk to him unless they were around Serina or Narumi, using a mock-sweet tone when talking to him and earning a glare from the Hyuuga heir.

He seemed to have concocted a new nickname for her... "Polka-dots", and when Serina heard the older man call her that, she simply beamed and said, "How cute! Natsume already gave you a nickname! Nii-san will just be delighted of how close you two have gotten in the passed few days!"

Mikan begged to disagree since Serina had no idea where Natsume got the nickname in the first place.

Let's just say that her respect for him went from Timbuktu to the dogs.

Oh well... at least she was getting paid.

The honking of horns told her that the chairman was arriving and so she hurriedly ran to the main living room, neatened herself up and walked to the doors to greet her so-called patriarch. She pinched her cheeks to make her mouth form the cutest smile she could concoct.

She would've gone with the other members of the family to fetch the chairman but she was told to rest as she spent some quality time with her so-called father the night before and pretended to be excited at the thought of having him home.

The door swung open and her heart skipped a beat as she convinced herself for the last time that she could do this without a problem.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the change in the air, she looked up and saw the chairman looking healthier than before walking beside Natsume and Serina. Beside Serina were Ruka's mother, Maayu Nogi and Ruka himself.

Mikan smiled as she skipped to the chairman. The man's serious face softened at the sight of his daughter. "Mikan-cha—OOFF!!"

His breath was caught on his diaphragm when the child-like girl lunged her small body to his, giving him a _tight_ hug. "WELCOME HOME DAD!!" Mikan greeted with a large smile on her face.

The chairman smiled back, "It's good to be back, hime!" He said as he hugged her back.

"Have you settled yourself in well?" The chairman asked her as he released his self-proclaimed daughter so that she could walk beside him.

She nodded her head vigorously with a cheerful smile on her face. "I have! Everybody's been so nice!" She beamed and then lowered her head to whisper, "Although, Nii-chan has been a bit... unsociable these days." Natsume didn't fail to hear this statement as he gave the actress an irritated glare which Chairman Hyuuga caught and glared back. (Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume at that moment.)

The chairman averted his eyes to Mikan and smiled. "Don't worry Mikan-chan, I'm sure your brother is just getting used to the idea of having a little sister as yourself living in the same roof as he is after so long." He reassured as he eyed Natsume.

Natsume sighed, _"This is coming out of your pay check."_ He thought, choosing to remain silent as he obviously didn't want to argue that day, especially when his father had just returned from the hospital.

"Lunch is served!" The servants all said in unison as they led the family and their friends to the huge dining table filled with food of all delicacies and variety.

They all sat down to enjoy the meal they were bestowed upon. The head of the family obviously sat at the head of the table and let his daughter take a seat on his right.

Mikan stared at the food in front of her in pure awe. _"This is better than the one I had in the villa!"_ She thought as the sweet aroma of the food penetrated her nostrils.

"Here Mikan, this was your mother's favourite. I guess that's why she chose to run to South Korea." The chairman said with a smile as he carefully passed a hot plate of vegetables and seasonings to Mikan.

Mikan beamed at him as she received the dish from the man she called her father. "Thanks Dad! This is my favourite too!!" she declared as she fished a huge bunch with her chopsticks and popped it in to her mouth. Natsume furrowed his eyebrows in astonishment.

Everyone in the table looked at the girl in shock as she chewed on the food she had claimed to be her "favourite".

Silence...

"You really like that? It's damn hot..." Ruka, who was seated across her, stated in worry when everyone else contented themselves in watching her eat.

And as though the realization just struck her, she stopped her chewing and her eyes started to water. She could feel steam coming out of her nose; she suppressed the urge to choke as she clasped her hand over her mouth, as though fire would come out.

"Q-Quick! Give her some water!" The chairman ordered the maid in alarm. The maid hurriedly passed a glass of water for the young woman to drink which Mikan gladly gulped down.

Mikan sighed in relief before everyone at the table started to laugh. "Mikan-chan! You gave us quite the scare!" Serina chuckled.

Mikan, who hung her tongue out of her mouth because of the profound hotness it just experienced, merely smiled and let out a laugh.

The chairman laughed, "You know, that was the exact reaction I gave your mother when I first tried it! I guess you don't have your mother's sense of taste!"

"_I wonder why..."_ Both Natsume and Mikan thought to themselves.

That day, Sakura Mikan vowed never to try and eat kimchi again... at least... in an abrupt way.

* * *

**Minato, Tokyo...**

"Come on! In this shop next!" Mikan urged the executive-director as she pulled the hem of his jacket like a little girl, forgetting that she was giving him the silent treatment.

Natsume grunted. He wouldn't normally bring that girl to go around the city, mind you. She could do that on her own. But after hearing an unwanted sermon from his father, he had no other choice but to 

comply with the chairman's wishes in spending some quality time with his _sister_ to get to know her better.

It was killing him. Growing up the only son of a prestigious family, he never interacted with peppy girls unless it was in a more formal way. The only one whom he was forced to socialize with was...

His fiancé.

He dreaded the thought as he let the excited girl drag him in, not in the mood to argue.

Mikan looked at the stalls, fascinated at the expensive items she could now easily buy. _"Thank God I learned a thing-or-two about blackmailing from Hotaru!"_ She thought as she came across a stall of brasseries.

Amused, she picked two up, observing the two different sizes. "Hey, which one do you think would fit me?" She asked the female clerk. Just then, Natsume approached them.

"Oi, are you done yet? I don't like this place. It's crowded." He complained to her. Mikan glared at him, "Can't you wait? I'm still shopping!" She answered him before turning back to the clerk.

"Well ma'am, why don't you ask your husband which one would suit you?" She suggested, mistaking the couple to be married.

Mikan froze. "M-m-m-me? And HIM?! Oh no no no no no!! You see, we're—"

"Neither. What are you gonna fill those up with anyway? Bread?"

And thus this story being rated T.

"HYUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAAAAAAA--!!"

* * *

Strangely, Mikan remembered why she was ignoring Natsume the passed few days.

"Oi, what are you sulking about Polka-dots." Natsume asked, looking at the girl on the rear view mirror of the car. He obviously didn't like the uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

Mikan humphed. "I'm not talking to you."

"Aren't you now?"

"Ignoringyouignoringyouignoringyou!" She chanted.

"How can you be ignoring me, when you're answering the banters I throw at you?" Natsume pointed out, irking the girl some more.

"Why did you have to say that?!" She asked in irritation.

"Say what?" He asked, acting as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know!! THAT—THAT!"

"THAT what?" He smirked.

"Ooooh!! You're so irritating!! Acting all innocent!!" She said, finally deciding to settle herself on the side of the car, not looking his way.

Although Natsume knew that what he did was wrong, he strangely liked irritating her in a sadistic way. But now, he was just feeling something coming up from his stomach to his throat.

"Sorry."

Mikan's head turned to look at him. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look." He said as he took an intersection.

Mikan felt her body being pushed back to the side. She smiled, "Well that was all I wanted to hear!!" She chimed with a cheerful smile.

"Ne!! Let's go to Tokyo Tower next!" She said excitedly.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you gone up there yet?"

Mikan shook her head. "Nope! But I've always wanted to go to the highest floor! That's what I've dreamt of doing since I was a little girl!" She said, reminiscing the times of her childhood with her grandfather.

Natsume grunted, he wanted to go home already and finish some work, but he knew that he didn't obey that childish girl's wants, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Alright. But we're not staying there long."

Mikan's smile widened, excited to actually fulfill her dream of going up to Tokyo Tower. "Hyuuga-san isn't such a bad person after all!" She said to herself.

"What?"

"A-ah! Nothing! Sorry, I didn't realize I said that out loud!"

* * *

**Narita Airport**

The green-haired woman came out of the terminal, a Prada purse on her left and her roller bag on her right. She tilted her eyebrows, expecting someone to carry her bag for her.

She saw one of the stewards carrying dozens of bags to the exit.

"Umm... Excuse me, mister... steward?" She called him, he barely turned around to look at the young woman due to the fact that he was hauling up two bags at the same time for an old woman.

"Can you help me with my luggage? My hands are kinda full." She said as she showed him the bags that she was carrying which were, compared to his, smaller.

"You're telling me lady! Just wait there." He said in an irritated tone.

She looked at him in disgust. "Don't you know who you're talking too??" I am Shouda Sumire, future daughter-in-law of the rich and powerful Hyuuga Jin!!" She declared with great pride swimming in her eyes.

The steward merely rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm the queen of England." And with that, he walked away.

Sumire couldn't believe how she was treated. "And to think I was excited in coming home here!!" She huffed.

At that moment, she remembered why she was excited in coming home.

_Natsume-kun_!

* * *

**Tokyo Tower**

"Two tickets please!" Mikan excitedly said to the clerk while Natsume waited for her at the entrance.

She skipped to him, a wide grin on her face. "Okay! We have our tickets! Let's go!" She declared as she made to grab his hand and pull him to the group of tourists before his phone started to ring.

He walked away from her to answer the phone in private. She looked at him in puzzlement, observing her actions and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She watched as he closed his cellular phone and went back to her.

"My dad called. He told me to pick someone up at the airport." He informed her, wrinkling his nose when he mentioned that _someone_.

Mikan gave him a fake smile. "Okay! Then I'll wait for you here!" She cheerfully said.

Natsume shook his head. "No, maybe it would be better for you to go up alone. This might take a while." He suggested, making sure that his tone was nothing more but sincere.

Mikan shook her head vigorously, "No, no! I insist! It's no fun if I have to go up alone!" She said and gave him a faint smile, "You go ahead, and I'll wait for you here! The place won't close up in four hours anyway! Just make sure you come back for me!" She teased.

He sighed, "Fine then, suit yourself." And at that, he left.

Mikan watched his retreating form, wondering if he would be back as he said.

* * *

Natsume drived as fast as he could, but making sure that he was still within the speed limit. _"Why can't Sumire get a cab? She has money." _He mused to himself as he stopped by Narita.

He looked around the bustling crowd, keeping an eye on the green-headed female.

"NATSUME-KUN!!" A piercing wail was heard behind him before a warm mass enveloped his back.

Sumire.

"Oh my darling! I've missed you so! I can't even begin to tell you what happened earlier! It was just so dreadful!" She began to weep.

"_I can't imagine what can be so dreadful other than __**you**__." _He mentally said as he picked up her luggage. "Come one, I'll take you to your brother's."

Sumire wrinkled her nose. "But Natsume-kun, don't you want to take me out to dinner?" She asked her in a sweet tone.

"Not really." He bluntly replied, tossing her bag at the back of his Mercedes Benz and then sitting himself down on the driver's seat and Sumire sat beside him.

"Did you miss me, Natsume-kun?" She asked, leaning close to him.

Irritation was starting to slowly eat Natsume away. "Not really."

Sumire slowly shifted to a normal sitting position.

"_Natsume-kun..." _She thought.

"_He obviously is too shy to say how much he missed me!"_ She thought dreamily as she listened to the song playing on the tuner.

* * *

**Tokyo Tower. Two hours later...**

"Hyuuga... Natsume..." Mikan sighed, as she leaned her head on the post, exhausted of waiting. The tour guide approached her with a kind smile on her face. "Miss, don't you want to go up with the rest of the group?"

Mikan smiled at her, "No thank you, I'm waiting for someone." She informed her. The woman nodded her understanding and went with the next batch of tourists.

Mikan refused to think that she was stood up.

She slapped herself._ "Wait a minute... how can he be standing me up?? This isn't even a date!"_ She mused to herself.

"Is it?" She asked herself before slapping herself a second time.

"Baka! Don't think of such stupid things! The man hates you and is only hiring you because he's desperate!" She reminded herself aloud.

She kicked the ground.

"So is he even gonna come back?"

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"Oh I insist that you do come in, Natsume! I would be insulted if you didn't." Sumire's older brother said as he ordered the servants to pick up Sumire's luggage.

"Should I even ask of why you didn't know that your own sister was coming back to Japan?" Was Natsume's curt reply.

The older Shoda laughed nervously, "Trust me, I was... uninformed." He heatedly said as he eyed his younger sister.

Sumire ignored her brother and grabbed a hold of Natsume's arm. "You HAVE to come in and stay for dinner!" She insisted him.

"That's right Natsume, you should!" The older man urged him, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"I need to get back to someone." I informed them.

The Shouda siblings laughed, "Well I'm sure that _someone_ can wait a little longer while we steal you away!" The man said as he made to pat Natsume on the back.

Natsume glared at him. Associate or not, he wouldn't care less if his engagement with Sumire broke off. He was rich anyway.

"I'm sorry, Shouda-san. This person is quite important." He earnestly said as he bowed his head to them.

"B-but... Natsume-kun." She said as he tightened her hold on his arm.

He slipped his arm off of her scrawny little hands without looking at them and drove off.

He got to Tokyo Tower as fast as he could despite the traffic, the street was nearly empty, and the sky was already filled with stars, the temperature dropped considerably. He went inside and looked around for the brunette, and realized that she wasn't there. He approached the tour guide who just came out of the elevator with the last batch of tourists.

"Excuse me." He called her.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Did a woman with pigtails join this group?" He asked her, hoping that she would say yes.

The woman thought for a moment. "Do you mean the brunette who was waiting here a few hours ago?"

"That would suit her description." He said, almost sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. You just missed her. She left an hour ago. She told me to tell you not to bother looking for her."

* * *

Mikan rolled on her bed so that she was facing the ceiling, tired from that days outing. It was all going back to the old silent treatment. She didn't know what to say to him at all.

She gave out a silent scream. _"This is stupid! Why am I feeling this way?! Feeling so angry and disappointed at the same time! It was just a trip up to Tokyo Tower and I could've easily gone up there myself!"_ She mused as she found two anime action figures to play. It was the heroine and the hero in a certain anime.  
_"Maybe just my first time up there." _She thought as she let the female action figure kick the male one. The toy fell off of the bed at the impact.

Mikan heard a knocking from her door. "Yes?"

"Polka-dots." Her nose wrinkled at the sound of her _brother's_ voice. "The name's Mikan, and _no _you may not come in." She answered, as he buried her head on her pillow.

Natsume rolled his eyes as he let himself in the room. "You know if you planned to lock yourself up, you should've locked your door." He coolly said.

The brunette didn't bother to look up and simply raised the action figure. "You are not welcome here. GET OUT."

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget WHY you got this room in the first place?"

Mikan sighed as she got up on a sitting position and looked at him in anger.

"WHAT do you want?" She demanded, her cheery expression was replaced with rage.

Natsume sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He muttered.

Mikan perked her ears up and started to pretend that she didn't hear him. "What? What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry for not coming back in time. Are you deaf?" He repeated, a little bit exasperated.

Mikan smiled, "That's the way to lower your pride!" She exclaimed.

Natsume grunted before sneezing. Mikan looked up at him in concern, "Are you coming down with something? You look a bit flushed." She said in worry.

The executive-director merely shrugged it off before leaving and sneezing at the same time.

* * *

Natsume was noiselessly tapping on his computer to confirm and send messages in his work before sneezing again.

_Damn._ He reached for the box of Kleenex and blew his nose.

Well it had been a long night and he wasn't getting as much sleep as the human body was required to. So it was completely normal that he would catch a cold.

He heard a light knocking from his door. "Come in/" He simply ordered.

The door swung open and revealed the young brunette carrying a glass of an what looked like egg-nog in her hand.

"What's... that?" He inquired, eyeing the glass in her hand.

"This? Oh it's something my grandpa gives me when I catch a cold!" She explained with a cheerful smile on her face and handed the drink to him. By just smelling the aroma of the substance, he winced and pushed the glass back to the brunette.

"I'm capable of getting well on my own, thank you." He said as he made to slam his door on her face.

Mikan wrinkled her nose. "You're acting like a _baby_! It's just egg and sake mixed together!" She said as she urged the drink back to him.

He stared at the the remedy. Though he has heard of the home remedy before, he never actually tried it, and preferred taking antibiotics instead.

He looked in annoyance at the pouting brunette's face before grunting. "Fine." He said as he grabbed the Tamago-zake from the girl.

She beamed at him. "That's a trouper! I'm sure that you'll be up and about tomorrow and be your usual grumpy self!" She exclaimed as Natsume grunted for the nth time that day.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san?"

"Hn?"

"You wouldn't mind me calling you Natsume right? I mean, it's nothing personal as you said. It's all for business." She asked him, a bit anxious of what she had just said.

"Hn." Was his short reply.

Mikan tilted her head to the side, "Is that a 'Hn'-yes, or a 'Hn'-no?"

"'Hn'- get out of my room before I dump this stuff on you." He gruffly said as he set the drink down his table.

Mikan childishly stuck her tongue out. "Meanie!" She said before she skipped out of his room.

"'Night, Natsume-nii-chan!" She said before slamming his door shut.

Natsume fought the urge to smirk, "Baka." He said before dunking the Tamago-zake in his mouth.

He winced, disgusted at the taste. He heard from a reliable source that Tamago-zake was supposed to taste good.

He wasn't about to let the brunette make another batch for him again.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** YES!! It's finished!! Finally! Eeerrr... yeah... somehow... this chapter feels different. (Shrugs) Oh well! I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it too!! Hmmm... somehow, there was more NxM fluff in this one. Hmmm... (Plots for chapter 9 to have a little RxM fluff.)

I really wanted to submit this before leaving for a new land... (Err... in my own language, get an exam for college...)

Well! Wish me luck! I'm starting chapter 9 after exam day (Which is tomorrow)

Ja ne!!

**_Submit Review:_** CLICK ME!!


	9. Trouble

**Disclaimer:** BlakRythem does not own Gakuen Alice or My Girl (The _**KOREAN**_ version). However she has used certain methods to steal them but alas, the only thing she could get in the end was a pack of gum.

**Author's Note: **Another three months! (OMG! This is becoming a routine!). -does kowtow to readers- I apologize for not updating as soon as I could! Depressing things drained me of all inspiration... and I had a hard time picturing out the scenes so... yeah.

Well it's here! (HAPPY!)

Anyway, thank you for your reviews! I don't think I can thank you enough for all your support -tears-

Please review this one also!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Trouble**

Tobita Yuu was always complimented to be an extraordinary visionary. An honor student and the constantly elected Class President during his primary and secondary years of education. He graduated from his university as the cum laude of his batch of great thinkers. Many believed that he could reach the highest point of success in life.

"Yuu, tea." His violet-eyed friend, who was busy finishing her blue prints for her next invention, requested-- ordered.

Yuu sighed, "Yes, ma'am."

It was somewhat hard to believe that the _visionary_ ended up working at his friend's growing electronics store as a part-time clerk... and working as a bus driving for a self-proclaimed tour guide.

Yuu gently set down the tea cup beside the busy Hotaru and was about to go back to his previous position before the phone rang.

"Yuu, phone."

Yuu sighed. He was not paid enough to do this kind of work.

"Hello?"

There was a sudden long silence and Hotaru wondered who was at the end of the line and why he called, for no one really called unless it were to promote the humble electronics store or to complain about a product... and trust me... the latter doesn't happen much.

"J-JI-SAN??" Yuu stuttered to the phone in shock.

Hotaru couldn't help but look up from her work and look at Yuu in wonder. _Who _was he talking to? There were a lot of "Ji-san"s in the country that they knew.

"I-I understand... Y-yes." Yuu said as he set the receiver down and looked at Hotaru. One of the most serious looks she ever saw him give her.

"Who was that?" She asked, emotion not evident.

"That was... Grandpa Sakura..." He said and paused for a while.

"He's been..."

* * *

It was a cold and dark place to be... but no, he wasn't alone. There were about twenty other people there, listening to the echoing voice of the speaker... It was as boring as an afternoon math class. Yes, no one ever wanted to be there... and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be there too.

As of the moment, Nogi Ruka was at the most boring place anyone could ever find themselves in.

A board meeting. Since he was the only son of the Nogi family, he had to take full responsibility with the family business... which was working side by side with his best friend, Natsume.

He was doing a great job in listening and asking questions to the speaker but after a few hours of boring talk, he found that the speaker's talking was lulling him to sleep. And he was finding himself falling asleep on the job right... now.

Natsume glanced from the speaker to his best friend and saw that his head was continuously lolling and snapping back up, a piece of paper crunched up into a ball suddenly flew by and hit the dozing Ruka on the head.

Ruka snapped awake as the light impact of the paper hit his forehead. He picked it up and glanced at the suspected thrower. His mother, who was always present during those times, was giving him a warning look that just screamed "pay attention or you won't see your passport again."

"And that's the end of today's meeting. I hope all of you understood the issue we are withstanding today." The speaker said as the lights were turned on, illuminating the dark room and revealing that half of the people there were just as bored as he was.

He sighed as he followed Natsume and his mother out of the room.

"That was a very enriching experience." He said, no sarcasm intended.

Maayu snorted, "It would have been if you were paying attention!" She snapped at him and used her fan to whack him before her mobile phone rang. Her mood suddenly turned to the better.

Ruka rubbed the spot where the fan hit his head, "Spa again?" He asked when his mother hung up after a few minutes with a happy smile.

"But of course! Serina and I shall be using the remaining days of our youth in the spa to replenish our beauty." She laughed.

Ruka grunted, _"Serina-san can still be considered young... you on the other hand... I'm not so sure."_ He thought as he said goodbye to his mother who was practically skipping out to her limo.

Just as they were about to get halfway to the exit, a familiar voice called out to them.

"NATSUME!!"

Well, more to Natsume.

They both turned around to see a young brunette run after them and jolted with a huff. "Finally! I caught up with you!" She said as she tried catching her breath.

"What are you doing here idiot?"

Mikan glared at him, "What does it look like? I'm here for my--" But before she could finish her sentence, she noticed the blond standing right next to her so-called brother.

"Ah! Ruka-pyon! You're there!" She said, laughing in a silly manner.

Ruka chuckled, "Good morning to you too, Mikan-san..."

Mikan continued laughing, "Sorry, I didn't notice you there." She apologized.

Natsume snorted, "He's been standing right beside me the whole time you _stupid Polka dots_."

Mikan glowered at him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"Now now... siblings shouldn't fight." Ruka said, trying to calm the two down before World War 3 started.

Natsume cleared his throat, "Sorry Ruka, but can you excuse us for a while?" He said as he grabbed Mikan's arm and dragged her somewhere where there weren't so many people to notice them.

"S-Sure?" Ruka said as he watched as his best friend dragged his little sister somewhere.

"What do you think you're doing? Barging in here like that?" Natsume demanded, giving the girl an irritated look.

"It's not as if I barged in here! The clerk let me in when I told them I was Hyuuga Jin's _daughter_." Mikan said smugly.

Natsume sighed as he rubbed his temples. "What do you want?"

Mikan's expression suddenly changed from a smug one to that of a serious one, saying that she was there strictly for business. "I was wondering about my pay. It's already been two week!" She demanded him.

"Didn't I lend you my card for you to withdraw your salary?"

"Of course you did bu--" Mikan stopped.

"You... didn't forget about that, did you?" Natsume asked her with a straight face.

Suddenly, the brunette started to laugh stupidly, her face flushed with embarrassment. And as if trying to hide the fact that she made a mistake, she said: "I got you believing that I forgot, didn't I?"

Natsume rolled his eyes and walked back to his best friend who was patiently waiting for them at the reception area.

"So, how did the family meeting go?" He asked them playfully.

"Stupidly." Natsume answered while Mikan just glared at him.

Ruka laughed, "Hey, since we have nothing to do this afternoon, why don't we all go watch a movie?" He suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Let's go watch, _Onii-chan_!" Mikan said, giving much emphasis on the endearment.

Natsume grunted. "Well it better not be something cheesy."

* * *

_"I never said that I don't love you. Catherine..."_

_"John..."  
_

_"Catherine!"_

_"John!"_

Natsume rested his elbow on the armrest of his seat while letting his cheek rest on his knuckles. He had a dry look on his face. Ruka busily ate his popcorn, not able to listen because of a sobbing Mikan.

Mikan sniffled, "Good for you, Catherine-san!" She said as she started crying loudly.

Natsume rolled his eyes at the overly emotional girl. "Noisy."

Mikan glared at him, "Well that's better than being an emotionless brute!" She retorted, making the other viewers of the movie go "SShhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Noisy."

"Why you..."

"Hey, you two..." Ruka whispered before another war started.

RING RING RING RING RING RING!

"Oh just great!"

"Hey punk! We're watchin' here!"

"Turn that thing off will you?!"

Came the complaints of the viewers when a mobile phone went off. Natsume hurriedly took out his blinking mobile phone. Apparently, he forgot to switch it to silent mode on their way in due to a certain... distraction.

Mikan glared at him, "Do you mind answering that outside?"

Natsume didn't need to be told what to do since, by the time Mikan had told him that, he was already standing up to leave.

Mikan turned her head to watch Natsume walk out of the exit, wondering who the caller was before the theater light went on.

They met Natsume out of the theater with a n annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked his best friend.

"Apparently, Sumire thought it would be a great idea to hold a press conference without asking anyone first." He said as he tucked his mobile phone in his pocket.

Ruka chuckled, "I thought you'd never do anything for that woman."

"She called dad." He grunted.

"Erm... mind me interrupting... But who's this Sumire?" Mikan asked them, earning a weird look from Ruka. "You weren't informed of your brother's engagement?"

"Engagement?"

Natsume sighed, "Anyway, I need to get going." He said and averted his gaze on Mikan. "Don't stray off."

Mikan glared at him, "Do I look like a five-year old?"

Ruka laughed, "Don't worry, _Mama_ will look after her, _Papa_." He joked, Natsume gave him a strange look.

"Errr... That was a joke."

"Hn. I'm going."

Ruka sighed, "Natsume seems to be getting more and more stoic every time we meet."

"More and more? That guy's been stoic since the day we met!" Mikan pointed out, making Ruka laugh.

"So, where are we going?" Mikan asked. Ruka smiled at her, "Well, I was thinking about picking up something."

"Really? What?"

* * *

"Here you go sir! Thank you for purchasing from US Mobiles!"

Ruka smiled at the vendor as he took the cardboard bag from the counter. "Thank you very much."

Mikan looked at her friend in awe, "Wow! Ruka-pyon has so much money to be able to afford such an expensive phone!"

"It's nothing much, really. Just buying necessary things." He said.

Mikan gave him a puzzled look, "_Necessary_? But don't you have a mobile phone of your own?"

"Hmmm... You're right." He said, unpacking the bag's contents and revealing a brand new phone, "Do you think I should give it away to someone who really needs it?"

Mikan gulped, "Umm... Yeah! Someone who really needs it!" She said, averting her eyes away from the enticing piece of technology, remembering that she once held such a thing too.

Ruka chuckled, "Would you like to have it?"

"YES!" Mikan urgently said as she grabbed the phone from his grasp and hugged it.

"THANK YOU, RUKA-PYON!!" She said, glee evident in her hazel-brown eyes.

Ruka smiled at her, "You're welcome." He said as they both left the store.

The two lady vendors looked at the young couple in astonishment.

"Mou... what a nice young man... I wish my husband would do the same to me..."

"Unfortunately, those kind of men are hard to find these days." Her companion sighed.

* * *

"Thanks for everything, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said enthusiastically as she hugged her new phone. She and Ruka went to the park, seeing that they haven't talked casually for quite a while. That, and they didn't have anything else to do. They sat on a nearby bench after tiring themselves with their walking.

Ruka watched with amusement as Mikan fondled with her new mobile phone like a little kid.

"It's not a problem, Mikan-san."

"Ruka-pyon, the lady who's going to end up with you will be a very lucky person!" She gleefully said.

Ruka blushed, as he averted his eyes away from her. "Well... I guess she will..."

Mikan blinked at him, "Ruka-pyon, your cheeks are suddenly red, are you alright?" She densely asked as she leaned closer to him.

Ruka laughed, "Of-Of course I am! Don't need to worry about me!" He said, still flustered.

Mikan shrugged it off and went back in adoring her new phone.

"I'm really happy for you." Mikan looked up at Ruka with a puzzled look.

"For what?"

"For finally getting reunited with your family. Though I gotta be honest, I never suspected that you were my best friend's younger sister the first time we met." Ruka chuckled as he reminisced that moment.

Mikan laughed nervously, "Ummm... yeah... I never suspected it either." She said and looked down guiltily.

"So how's your grandfather? I expect everything to be fine now that you have enough money to pay a thousand debts." Ruka joked.

"My grandpa's fine! Right now he's... he's... He's on a trip to Korea!" She lied.

Ruka blinked, "Korea?"

Mikan nodded, "You see, he has a friend there and he thought that it would be a good way to restart his business!" She said, making up half of the story.

"So what kind of business is it?" Ruka asked curiously.

"W-W-What kind?" Mikan stuttered. Ruka nodded, "What kind of business is Mikan's grandfather having?"

"Ah--ahh... well... It... ummm... Has something to do with... Traveling." Mikan finally said, making weird faces as she thought of what to say.

"Oh, something like Tourism or Foreign Affairs?"

"Yeah! Exactly!" Mikan beamed as she wiped off the sweat off of her forehead. _"This guy... asks too much questions."_

Ruka looked up at the sky. "That's a great thing. I wish I was like you." He said, thoughtful.

She looked at him for a moment, and then then looked down with guilt-filled eyes. "No, you don't."

He looked at her. "Yeah I do. Mikan-san's free to do whatever she wishes with her life. I don't have a choice but to inherit half of a hotel. You're really lucky. I guess all good people also get good fortune in the end."

Mikan felt an arrow of shame pierce her heart. _"I'm... NOT a good person."_ She mentally told him.

Determined to avoid the conversation, Mikan took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Ruka asked, curiously.

Mikan grinned, "Hotaru! I want her to be the very first person to receive a call from my brand new phone!" She said as she heard a click from the other line.

_"Hello?"_

"HOTARU! GUESS WHO HAS A BRAND NEW PHONE?"

_"Oh, it's you..." _Hotaru said from the other line with her usual blutness. But somehow, there was something very different about the way she said that... was it anxiety?

"Hotaru... what's wrong?" There was a long silence.

_"Mikan... It's your Grandfather... He's been..."_

There was a moment of silence before Hotaru's words was fully processed in Mikan's head before...

"WHAAAAT?! JAILED?! HOW?! WHEN? WHY?!" Mikan shouted hysterically at the phone, surprising Ruka.

_"Don't shout it out, idiot. I don't know how and and why, he called just now saying that he's jailed here in Tokyo."_

Ruka watched as the brunette listened intently to her friend while wearing a disturbed look on her face.

"Alright. I'm going over there right now!" She hung up and looked at Ruka apologetically. "Sorry, Ruka-pyon. It looks like I'm needed urgently."

Ruka frowned and asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Mikan faked a smile, "W-Wrong? Nothing is wrong! I just really need to be somewhere else right now!"

Ruka smiled, "If you say so. Do you need a ride?"

"R-RIDE?! No! Absolutely not, you've done enough for me already! I'll just... run there!" And, before giving Ruka a chance to say anything in the matter, she sped off.

Ruka watched as the strange girl ran out of the park and then laughed.

"Sakura Mikan, you're a mystery."

* * *

"Sakura-san, you have a visitor."

Old man Sakura looked up between the steel bars and saw the one person he longed to see in weeks.

He smiled and stood up to see her better. "Mikan-chan! I'm so glad to see!" He stopped when he saw the look on Mikan's face. His hand reached out from between the bars to lift her chin up. He gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry for worrying you, Mikan-chan."

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him, "Stupid Jii-chan. Why didn't you call me that you came back already?" Her grandfather laughed, "I was... gong to surprise you??" Mikan sighed, "What did you do?"

Old man Sakura scratched his head for a bit as he thought out the words that were told to him, "Hey Sonny! What was that again?" He called the guard.

The guard cleared his throat. "Assault and damage of private property."

"That's it!" The old man said, snapping his fingers. Mikan blinked at him, "What property?"

Her grandfather sighed, "Well...

**Flashback:**

_"And how do you plan to pay for this? This is a Honda Fit, punk! Do you think that it costs a hundred yen or something?" Someone shouted out from afar, making Old man Sakura stop on his tracks and looked directly at the commotion happening right in front of him. A weird looking, sleeked haired man wearing a 70's jacket and sunglasses grabbed a young boy's (who's get-up was somewhat similar to that of a gangster's) collar and pulled him closer so that he could look at him in the eye._

_"I don't know what you're talking about! I was just skating around here!"_

_"Oh, and I suppose that that scratch just appeared on its own!" The rich man scoffed._

_"I'm tellin' ya I didn't do it!"_

_As the dispute continued to unfold, Old man Sakura bent down to take a closer look at the said scratch. True enough that three white lines were embedded at the front of the coal-black car. He squinted his eyes and looked at it closely and then he beamed._

_"Why, this isn't a scratch! It's just plain dirt, see?" He said as he rubbed off the 'scratch' with the use of his sleeve and the three lines started to fade and left the spot plain black._

_The owner huffed and let go of the boy. "Well punks like these should just rot in jail!"_

_With that comment said, the boy, enraged, kicked the man on the shin and then kicked the car with such force, leaving an unmistakable gap and made a run for it._

_"Punk!" The owner screamed as he rubbed his sore shin and tried to chase him._

_"Hey now!" The old man shouted as he also attempted to chase the boy, but clumsy as he was... or old as he was, he accidentally bumped into the man and pushed him right over a dumpster._

_"Uh-oh..." Uh-oh indeed... because when he turned around, he was face to face with a police officer, and it looked like he misunderstood the whole scene._

**End of Flashback.**

Mikan blinked at him, and then turned to the guard. "Hey! You put in the wrong guy in jail!!" She yelled at him.

The guard merely shrugged at her. " I don't believe any of that mumbo jumbo. If you want your old man to get out, you have to talk to the guy who put him in there."

Mikan looked back at her grandfather with a determined look on her face. "Don't worry grandpa, I'm going to get you out of here and we can eat sea food together, okay?" And with that, she ran off.

* * *

"Mutual consent? Are ya kiddin' me lady?"

Mikan frowned at him, "Please sir, my grandfather's an old man and he didn't do any real harm." She coaxed.

"Hah! That old man was in cahoots with that kid from the start!" The man said as he drank down his champagne.

"You're not gonna lose anything from this! I just want a mutual consent for you."

"50,000."

The brunette cocked her head, "Huh?"

"That's how much I want. Unless you want your old man to rot in jail for the rest of his days here on earth!" He csaid, waving around his champagne glass.

Mikan glared at him, "Do you think that 50,000 just walks around the streets everyday?!"

The man shrugged arrogantly. "For your sake, let's hope it does." He cackled.

Mikan mumbled colorful words at him and made her way out of the building. She sighed, "How am I supposed to get that kind of money?" She asked herself as she opened her bag. She frowned at the amount of cash stored within her wallet. "This isn't even half of the money he wants!".

She sighed and looked at her reflection on the building's glass window. A girl she didn't recognize stood before her. Her clothes, elegant and from the latest fashion design, her face, though miserable, was clean.

"In the end, you're still the same old poor Mikan. Not a princess." She told herself and walked away, pulling out her phone.

Should she call Ruka for help?

No, if she did, then she would be exposed... and so would Natsume.

What about Hotaru?

Hotaru had a lot of money. But she relied on her too much all the time.

...Natsume?

She stopped on her tracks and stared at her phone for a moment. She finally sighed and put her phone back in her bag.

He's given more than what needs to be given. Yes, a jerk at times, but she can't always cry to him for money.

A tear trickled down from her eye and she immediately brushed it away. She tried to smile, _"It's okay, right? I'll just wait for my next pay... I'll tell Jii-chan to wait a little longer..." _She thought, trying to cheer herself up. She stopped, and all the tears that were threatening to fall started to leak out from her eyes. _"I'm sorry, Jii-chan."_

Oblivious with her actions, she went in a small building.

Unaware that the small building that she just entered was a pub.

* * *

There would always be a momentary flash, or two. And then came flying in those deadly annoying questions. Of course, he didn't bother listening to them since it was his fiancée who openly answered each and every one of them.

"And of course, we are expecting to produce great things from this marriage. The Hyuuga family is the most prestigious family here in Japan, as well as the Shoudas." Was the answer of the green-haired woman.

Of course he was asked questions himself, but his replies weren't less informative, nor were they enough. As expected from the level headed Hyuuga.

"If there won't be anything that would benefit either of the two families, then the possibility for an annulment is likely to be high." He openly answered, making Sumire look at him with wide-eyes, but then covered it by laughing and saying how silly Natsume was and making the media people ask more questions.

Then his mobile phone rang.

CLICK.

"Hyuuga."

_"Natsume-kun, is Mikan-chan there with you?__" _Came Serina's worried voice.

Natsume's eyebrows knitted together as he said in a low voice, "No, she isn't. Isn't she back with Ruka?"

_"Ruka-kun said that she ran off somewhere."_

Natsume sighed, _'Idiot. Where did you run off to now?'_

_"Please find her, Natsume. Your father's gravely worried." _

"I understand. I'm going to look for her now. Please tell father not to worry." And with that he hung up.

Natsume suddenly stood up at the middle of the interview. They all gave him a weird look.

"Natsume-kun?"

"Hyuuga-san?"

"Excuse me, I need to be somewhere right now."

"Natsume-kun!" But alas, Sumire's call was completely ignored as Natsume left the building.

She glared at the closed door. "Just who is this person my Natsume-kun always goes to so urgently?" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Darn that woman." He muttered to himself as he closed the car door shut and started the car, determined to find his idiotic employee. Just as he was about to back up in order to get his car out of the parking area, he saw a familiar figure of a woman swaying about in the streets, he saw her trip and then laugh out like a maniac and stood up again.

_"Oh no, she didn't." _He thought as he properly parked his car and walked over to her.

"Oi, baka." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. The brunette turned around fully to face him. Her face was flushed and the scent of liquor lingered from her clothes. She flashed him a goofy expression .

"OH! Iz...Miztah--hic--HYUBBAH!" She slurred out in English and started laughing hysterically.

"You're drunk." Natsume noted.

Mikan looked around, as if he was telling that to someone else and then she pointed to herself. "Me?? Ohoho--hic--hohoho! Mikan--hic-- no drunk! Always like--hic--this--hic--!" She said waving her arms around. She suddenly stopped and paused, a blank expression plastered on her face, and then she drunkenly smiled and raised her hand. "Ja." And then she turned around to leave.

"Hold it!" Natsume grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"JAA--IIILLL!" She exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

"And why are you going there, pray tell?" Natsume tried. He knew that fooling around with a squanderer wasn't a really good thing. But Natsume wasn't exactly a model citizen, and he was somewhat amused with a tipsy Mikan.

The drunk girl thought for a moment and then she smiled wryly. "I'M GONNA--hic!--BREAK IN!"

Natsume sighed, "Okay, Polka-dots. Let's get you back home." He tried pulling her towards the car, but the girl suddenly wrenched her arm out of Natsume's grasp. "NO!" She cried out.

He glared at her, "Don't be stupid. You're drunk and if my dad ever finds out, I'm not the only one who's going to get his head hanged on a wall."

"Jail!--hic--Coming--hic--Jii--hic--chan!!" She said between hiccups. And then proceeded to leave, and then...

PLOP!

The drunkard girl tripped on a stone and hit her face on the snow-filled ground, making her somewhat sober. Natsume grunted and went over to her and helped her sit up, only to see her tear-streaked face. Natsume was about to say something before she suddenly grabbed the front of his jacket and started sobbing.

"JII-CHAN YOU IDIOT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET YOU OUT OF JAIL IF I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY?!" She ranted before collapsing to Natsume's open arms.

Natsume stared at the unconscious Mikan for a few seconds and sighed.

"Stupid woman. Getting drunk for something as simple as that." He told her unconscious form and lifted her up his back and, thinking that his father won't be pleased to see his own daughter in that state, carried her to the nearest (and not so known) hotel.

At that very moment, a woman watched from the window, but only the last moments of the dramatic scene. She frowned when the raven-haired man carried the sleeping woman to a hotel. In rage, she tore off a page from the book she was reading.

"Natsume-kun, you two-timing, idiot!" She said, not daring to let her tears fall.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's... DONE! Oh my gosh, I never thought that this day would come! (cries) And it's a long one too... Ooooohhh...

Well it's pretty easy to guess who that woman is in the end. I wonder what will happen in the next chapter? (schemes)

Anyway, I decided for a little bit of an interaction with Ruka and Mikan. Hey, give the kid a break. Mikan's already going to Natsume in the real story. (shrugs)

Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this! This is a product of sleepless nights and sore throats cough! Ouch...

and...

COFFEE!!(sighs)

Well, please review and tell me what you think! Is it too long? Or something not right? Were there moments of OOCness? (I actually think, yes there was), oh! And please tell me if there were any inconsistencies on my grammar! Such as the change in tenses and spellings! Constructive Criticism!!

Your reviews are deeply appreciated, and thank you for reading this!

Ja!!

BlakRythem.


End file.
